The Tale of The Nighthawk
by Batsysgirlforlife
Summary: Jillian, a girl with an almost normal life... She loses her parents, her sister, and then her beloved grandmother. With no guardian, Jillian's forced to move into a strange new house that belongs to a billionaire...that billionaire just so happens to be Bruce Wayne a.k.a Gotham's Batman. Now Jillian's life changes before her eyes as she digs deeper into places she isn't supposed to
1. Prologue

_**Authors notes:**__** Hey everybody! This is my first REAL fanfic...and I'm really nervous about posting it. In contrast to what I said in my bio (for those of you who bothered to visit it) This one isn't going to be a long one-shot. I've persuaded one of my friends to break it into chapters for me! So Yay about that! I don't know when I'll be updating, but I promise It'll be within this month (April 2013) And hopefully I'll get into a routine. Anyway, there's a lot of OC's in here...like...a lot. I apologise for any and all OOC behavior in later chapters, and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'll respond as soon as I can!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS...despite how much I want to.**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

Jillian threw her book bag on the generic tile floor of her 7th period classroom.

_Crap. Is the To Kill a Mockingbird quiz today?_ She plopped down into her desk and contained a groan.

Reading the board, she obediently dug her binder and pencil out of her backpack. She began scrawling down the journal entry, and then Miss Seacrest walked up to her.

"Jillian," the teacher said, hovering behind her.

"Yes?" Jillian replied, pausing her writing and looking up.

"You're needed down in the front office," She said in a grave voice that Jillian didn't understand.

Packing up, she walked down to the office, not knowing what to expect.

Mister Strand, the guidance counselor, and Misses Trent, the assistant principal were there, waiting for her. Misses Trent had her eyebrows drawn close together, looking stressed, and Mister Strand 's lips were a thin line.

"You needed me?" Jillian asked.

Misses Trent squeezed her eyes shut, and said, "yes, dear. There's something you need to know,"

Mister Strand, upon hearing his co-workers' voice crack, continued "There was an accident...your grandmother, she...she died."

Jillian's eyes widened._ NO! I can't lose her, too!_ "This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?" Her voice rose and broke in panic. _This is impossible. I can't be alone. I'm not alone. This is some sick joke. It has to be! I can't be a complete orphan! No!_

Misses Trent looked down at the floor, and had tears brimming in her kind, brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, honey."

Jillian was trembling uncontrollably, shaking her head, tears forming in her cerulean blue eyes. She could tell Misses Trent was trying to tell her something, but she had the sensation that she was under water. She couldn't hear very well, and the world blurred as the tears spilled over.

She very much wanted to go into fetal position and crawl into a corner._ That's it, then. I'm officially alone in the world._

Her sobs wracked her body, and she curled in on herself, sitting against the wall.

"...and you're going to be relocated and then..."

"WHAT?!"Jillian screeched, loathing the thought of leaving her home.

Mister Strand cut in. "Well, you're a minor- you can't possibly live by yourself," he said this calmly, as if her whole world wasn't coming crashing down on her.

"No!" She yelled, the lump in her throat making the word come out strangled. "Where are you going to take me? I have no relatives left!" She spat out the last part spitefully

"You'll be relocated to Gotham City. A man named Bruce Wayne was willing to take you in," said, a certain reverence in her voice as she mentioned the man.

"Gotham City? I've never even heard of that place!" Jillian complained. "And who's this 'Bruce Wayne' guy? I don't know him! He could be a psychopath, and you'd just ship me off to go live with this guy?! What ever happened to Stranger Danger?!" She cried, her wavy black hair falling into her face.

"I'm so sorry," the guidance counselor said. "You have today to gather your things. Tomorrow Misses Trent agreed to take you to the airport. Your flight has already been paid for, and your transcripts are already sent."

Jillian wondered how he managed to be a guidance counselor when he said all of this without a hint of compassion in his voice. She nodded mutely, wiped the tears from her face, and went back to class.

"Hey Jill, what's wrong?"

"What'sa matter, Jill?"

"Are you okay?"

"Jill, why were you crying?"

The whispers of her concerned friends and classmates wafted to her. She just shook her head and kept her attention at the front of the classroom, where a videoclip was playing. She wasn't listening, for she was lost in her own mind, drowning in her thoughts.

* * *

_** A/N: Hello, again, those of you who decided to read to the end of the prologue! Please review! :D I'll give you a thousand internets!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__**: Hello again! I hope you enjoy this fic, as I'm still really nervous about publishing my stuff! So, happy reading!**_

* * *

After class, she was stopped by her friend. "Jill, what's wrong?" Her best friend Tina asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jillian closed her eyes, fighting the tears threatening to spill. "My grandma. She died." She croaked out in a whisper.

"Oh, no..." Tina whispered back, sorrow etched on her face.

"That's not all. As if that weren't enough, they're relocating me to Gotham City to live with a total stranger!" She said, her sadness clear in her voice.

"That's terrible! Your mom, your dad, your sister-! Oh my God, Jill! When do you have to leave?" Tina panicked.

"Tomorrow," Jill whispered.

"Oh my God!" Now Tina was crying, and the tears continued to spill on the way to their bus.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tina." Jill said, still sobbing.

"Don't forget to text me EVERYTHING!" Tina commanded, refusing to lose touch with her best friend.

Jill gave a sad smile and hopped off of the bus in front of her house. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Jillian went to her room and dropped her book bag, burying her head in her hands.

_Oh God. I'm alone! Why me? Why always me? What did I do?_

She sighed and dug her old suitcase out, staring at the design. It was printed with her favorite superhero, Catman.

She couldn't help but smile.

_I'm such an idiot._

Jill opened the suitcase and placed the majority of her favorite clothes in there, her toothbrush, her book collection, the majority of her notebooks, her phone charger, her grandmother's laptop, her hairbrush, her headphones, and her favorite stuffed animal that went with her through everything: a plush dog named Jessie.

She closed the suitcase and put it by the door, hating the feeling of horrific dejá vu. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out the sandwich that she had forgotten to take to school for lunch.

Jill chewed the sandwich, feeling isolated. The quiet of the house didn't help at all.

Giving a sigh, she decided to take a shower and hit the hay early.

* * *

Jill was jolted awake by the blaring of her alarm clock. She shot upright and turned off the annoying noise.

_So I'm leaving today. I'm going to live with a stranger...in a city I've never even heard of. How did this get through the court system, again?_ She thought warily as she strode off to the shower to get ready for the day.

Once she was dressed- in her Catman tee-shirt, a pair of light wash skinny jeans, and black converse- she sat on the sofa in her livingroom, texting Tina.

_**Hey.**_

**Hey yourself.**

_**So guess what?**_

**Wat?**

_**I'm moving today**_

**Don't remind me! I'm gonna miss u Dx**

_**I'll miss u too D'x**_

**I can't believe that there shipping you off to a stranger!**

_**They're****_

**Shut up, Grammar Nazi. :P**

_**XD Hail Hitler!**_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She frowned, and glanced quickly through the peep-hole.

Miss Trent was standing there, her gray-green-ish mercedes idling in front of Jill's house.

Jillian squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and then opened the door.

"Hi," Jill said glumly.

"Good morning, Jillian." replied, trying desperately to cheer her up.

Jill gave a small, half smile, picked up her suitcase, and locked the door as she exited._ Bye, Gramma._ She thought, depressed.

Miss Trent clamored into the drivers' seat, after Jill had climbed into the back seat.

It was a long, uncomfortable drive to the airport. On a few occasions, the teacher would try to break the silence, but only got a monosyllabic answer from the freshman.

_Poor girl_, she thought, glancing back at Jillian through the rear-view mirror._ Lost both of her parents, her sister, and now her Grandmother-the only person she had left._ She grimaced._ She's strong, though. If that were me, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to keep my head held high. Especially at that young age! ...How does she manage to keep straight A's?_ She pondered, marveling at the 14 year old's determination.

Miss Trent pulled into a parking space, and stole a look at the girl. She had her head leaning on the window, looking uninterested in anything. "We're here," She said, reluctant to pull the girl from her thoughts.

Jill looked up at the assistant principal, nodded, unbuckled the seat belt, and opened the door. She stretched as she exited, and closed the door.

"Come on," Miss Trent said, leading the way through the maze of the airport. They arrived at the boarding gate ten minutes early.

After about three minutes of an awkward silence,

"Thankyou," Jill said quietly, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"For what?" Miss Trent asked kindly, surprised at the girls' sudden words.

"You've been really nice to me," She glanced up at the woman, "You didn't get mad when I yelled at you-I'm sorry about that, by the way- and you offered to take me to the airport." Jill rushed shyly through the explanation.

The woman smiled, touched. "You're welcome, Jillian,"

"Jill," Jillian corrected. "You can call me Jill. It's shorter than Jillian."

"Jill, then." She smiled, once again touched that the girl would open up to her.

"Flight 21-A to Gotham now boarding," A female voice echoed over the intercom.

Jill stiffened, then stood, grabbing her suitcase- it was small enough to carry on- and glanced back. She nodded to , feeling like she was leaving to outer space, not knowing a soul.

"Good luck!" Miss Trent called out, waving. Jill smiled warily, acknowledging her wish.

Jillian walked onto the plane, and found her seat. She bit her lip nervously, and shrunk into herself, looking out the window.

A man, who wishes his weight be left anonymous, looking to be in his late teenage years to early twenties sat next to her. Her eyes flicked to him, then back out the window.

_Great. Sitting next to a stranger, too. Seriously? Does Stranger Danger mean NOTHING anymore?_

The man turned toward her and smiled.

"You like Super Heroes?" He asked.

She turned her head toward him, and gave a small smile. "Yeah. You?"

"Like 'em? I love 'em! I have a whole comic book collecti-"

Jill interrupted. "Before we go any further-" she eyed him suspiciously "are you Marble or CD?"

"CD all the way!" The man laughed. Jill smiled wider, forgetting her previous anxiety. "Good!"_ Screw Stranger Danger._ "Same here," She said, gesturing to her shirt and suitcase.

The man had long, curly brown hair that had afro-like properties. He had brown eyes, sparkling with humor, and a scrubby patch of hair on his chin. "My name's Chris.,"

"I'm Jill," She said with a smile.

"So lemme guess- 1+1 =2, also, Your favorite Superhero is dun dun dadun... Catman?"

Jillian nodded. "Well uhm... yes 1+1=2...but uh..." Confused by his randomocity she regathered her train of thought, "My turn. Yours is..." she looked him over. Unlike her, he wasn't wearing his favorite superhero. "Either Uberman, or Sheen Lantern. Maybe Sheen Arrow?"

Chris, looked surprised. "Whoa! Those were tied for first! You missed one, though,"

"dun dun dadun...Catman!"

"Yep," he laughed.

"So what's taking you to Gotham?" Jill asked.

"I'm a huge Batman fan,"

"Who's Batman?"

"You know Catman, right?"

"...Yeah,"

"Well, Batman is like a real-life Catman! He's freaking awesome!"

"THERE'S A SUPERHERO IN GOTHAM?!"

"YES AND ITS AMAZING!"

"OhmiGod!"

"So you've never been to Gotham before?" Chris asked.

"No, I've never even heard of it before yesterday."

Chris was shocked. "Really?"

They chatted through the whole flight, finding out random tidbits of information about each other, and discussing the pro's and con's of superheroes and being their fans.

The two hours passed much faster than either of them would have liked, and they swapped numbers, agreeing to try and meet again at the next comic con. They parted ways with a friendly handshake, and she stepped out into the Gotham airport.

People were milling about every which way, and she looked around curiously.

_Well, what do I do now? Thanks for explaining, Mister Strand._ She thought sardonically.

She bit her lip and surveyed the area once again, shifting her weight between her feet uncertainly.

A hand was placed on her shoulder.

She stiffened, and turned quickly to face the person, ready to defend herself if need be.

An elderly man with a small smile was the stranger.

"Jillian Chapel?" The man asked, with a surprising british accent.

"Yes?" She responded cautiously.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I'm to take you to Mister Wayne," the man said.

Jill blinked a few times, shrugged, picked up her luggage, and followed the man named Alfred.

They walked out to the parking lot, and she was surprised when Alfred led her to a limo. She raised an eyebrow as he opened the door for her, but she climbed in, nonetheless.

Her shyness creeping up on her once again, she stayed relatively quiet.

"I trust your flight went without incident, miss Chapel?" Alfred asked kindly, and she smiled.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for asking," She saw no reason to be rude to him- it wasn't his fault. Or Bruce Wayne's for that matter.

_Darn. I can't be mad at anyone. Plus I don't want to turn into a total rebellious adopted brat teenager, so don't complain._ She told herself.

Alfred nodded. "I do hope you'll enjoy your stay with us in Gotham," he said hopefully, glancing back at her through the rear view mirror.

"I hope so, too," She replied, still smiling.

The conversation went on, nothing too unusual happening as they drove.

Alfred pulled into a driveway of a home that Jill didn't see; she was texting Tina.

**Sooo bored. I didn't realize how boring school was without you! Dx**

_**I'm in a limo. O_o**_

**Wat? XD you sound like that old spice guy.**

_**What do you mean "sound"? You can't hear me.**_

**How did I know you were going to say that?**

_**We know each other that well, I guess.**_

**OMIGOD!**

_**What?!**_

**Dylan just puked!**

_**XDDDDDD**_

**You're so mean!**

_**U like him, not me. 'Sides, thts wat he gets. He loled at me when I tripped diving for the ball in 4 square. -_-**_

**-_- you're so differential.**

_**lol wut?**_

**Mii bad, ment difficult, stoopid automobiles.**

_**Dafuq Tina?**_

**UNDERSTAND ME! Only sometimes. 0:)**

_***rolls eyes* Puh-lease. *smoke pellet released as I run away***_

**XD**

She slid her phone shut, and tucked it into her back pocket.

Alfred opened the door for her, and she stepped out, saying a quiet "Thank you." She stretched her back, as she stood, and she gasped at the sight that greeted her.

"Whoa," she breathed, her eyes widening at the huge mansion. Jill's eyebrows rose as Alfred said, "Welcome to Wayne Manor, Miss Chapel."

She blinked and composed herself, following Alfred into the manor. She knew well enough not to stare; that was considered impolite.

Suddenly, a boy about 11 years old appeared in front of her. "Hi!" He said cheekily.

She blinked, surprised, and responded, "Hello,"

"I'm Dick Grayson. You're Jillian Chapel, right?"

"Jill," she corrected. "And yeah, I am." She smiled.

_I like this kid already,_ she thought._  
_

"Cool- Jill, then. I like it! Want me to show you around?" He asked hopefully.

"Master Dick, I presume Master Bruce would like to meet Miss Chapel before a tour would commence," Alfred cut in.

"Oh, yeah," Dick blushed. "where is Bruce, anyway?"

"Right here," a man- presumably Bruce- said as he walked down the stairs. "Hello, Jillian," Bruce said warmly. He had jet black hair, and cobalt blue eyes. He was really tall, maybe 6'3", his lips were almost a straight line- curving down ever so slightly. She gathered that he probably grimaced a lot. He seemed nice enough, but she definitely wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

"Hello, sir," she responded as if she had said it her whole life.

"Please, call me Bruce," He said, obviously trying to make her feel comfortable. "I see you've already met Alfred and Dick,"

Jill nodded. "Yes, I have- thank you, by the way." She said, gratitude written on her face.

Bruce smiled. "No problem,"

"So you want that tour now?" This came from Dick.

"Sure," she replied with a small nod.

* * *

**_A/N: Ah, so we meet again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll probably be updating on Saturdays, but I'm not completely sure yet. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated...even if you just say hello :) _**

**_So, See you next time! Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__**Hello! Sorry I didn't post last week, I was at a pie festival ^w^ Anyway, this chapter is kind of lengthy, so I hope this makes up for it. Please review, those make me so happy! If you really like it, and want to make my day, you could follow and favorite... :D no pressure. xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any related characters, I only own some OC's. Darn. I really wish I owned Batman. That'd be cool. ( ._.)**_

"...Aaaand, that's the whole place!" Dick said, gesturing grandly, signaling an end to the surprisingly long tour.

Jill smiled "This house is awesome! It's so big!"

Dick grinned. "That's one of the many up-sides to having a Billionare as an adoptive father,"

She laughed, and Dick seized the opportunity. "So, I don't mean to pry or anything-but can I ask you a question?"

She looked at him curiously. "Sure. Whadd'ya wanna know?"

"...don't hate me for this, but...how did you lose your parents?"

Jill had been expecting such a question, so it didn't surprise her.

"My dad was a cop- on the verge of a breakthrough for this whole drug-ring thing- and the mob boss in charge didn't want to be caught. So one day my mom, dad, and I were walking down the street, and I stopped to tie my shoe. Bullets sprayed, and the next thing I know, my mom and dad were on the ground, dead. If my shoe hadn't been untied, I'dve been dead, too." She said, not sadly, but reverently. Her hatred for the mob boss- who still remained nameless and at large- was clear as crystal.

What did surprise her, however, was that Dick hugged her after her short monolouge.

She smiled softly and hugged him back, feeling as natural as if they really were siblings.

"I grew up in the circus. We were trapeze acrobats- the flying Graysons, famous for performing daring acts without the safety of a net- and then this man named Tony Zucco, he unscrewed the trapeze while we were backstage, in our trailer. They...they fell. That's how I lost my parents."*****

Jill felt so much compassion for the boy, and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Dinner!" Alfred called, causing the hug to break apart.

"Just wait 'till you try Alfred's cooking. It's the best in the world!" Dick smiled, his mood changing almost instantly.

Jillian smiled, and followed the boy to the dinner table downstairs.

A long, mahogany table stretched halfway across the room, Bruce was already seated at the head of the table, Dick led Jill to a seat next to Bruce, and Dick took the chair on her other side. (So, basically, it was a Jill sandwich.) Alfred came to the table, a large silver serving platter in his hands. "I present, Pot au feu with sliced Fougasse,"

Jill raised an eyebrow at the name. _What the heck? Pot with Foul Gases?! What kind of place is this?_ She kept her thoughts to herself, though she was inwardly panicking.

Dick noticed this and tilted his head as he looked at Jill. He smiled softly and chuckled, "Alfred knew how to make french food since he was seventeen," He began and motioned to the food being set down on the table. "All it pretty much means is stew with cheesy flatbread."

Relieved, Jill let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Dick laughed "Yeah. Don't worry- I thought the same thing the first time I heard it," She glanced over at him, and rewarded him with a lopsided smile, "I'm not used to fancy food," She whispered, adding an accent to the word "fancy".

The room was then filled by silence... the two sipped at their stew silently. It all had such an awkward vibe. Jill shifted in her chair as she looked down at the French delicacy, the scent of it sending a warm feeling throughout her body. How could anyone stay quiet with a meal like this? Her head rose and she scanned the room shyly, attempting not to make it too noticeable.

Bruce caught her, though. Direct eye-contact._ Crap. Now what?_ Jill thought to herself as the gaze froze there. Bruce sighed and flashed her a small smile, "Where are my manners. Jill, please tell us about yourself. What do you enjoy?" He asked politely.

Jill blinked and couldn't help but return a smile. He had understood her discomfort and tried to absolve it. She set her spoon down and hummed, "Excuse my choice of words, but I absolutely _adore_ Superheroes! The concept of a super-being using their ability for the good of mankind rather than their own selfish desires; that's something I look up to," Jill's voice had subconsciously risen as she went on cheerily. Bruce's eyebrows raised and he took another mouthful of stew. "And just today I heard the most amazing thing while talking to some cool guy on the plane. There's an actual superhero who is almost a replica of my all time favorite, Catman," She gushed. Now even Dick's attention was grabbed as he looked up. "Batman! Isn't that just a cool name? But why a bat? Was it like his favorite animal? Ooh, was he bitten by a radioactive bat?! Oh I love bats! have you ever seen their cute little noses? They're_ adorable_!" Jill had began ranting continuously, not noticing Bruce's soft coughs from the stew that he was currently choking on. Dick stiffened and glanced to Bruce then cracked a small grin at Jill, trying not to laugh at the way she had affected Bruce. Only when she had paused for breath did Jill notice Bruce wiping his mouth with the napkin after a few more coughs. He hadn't expected a girl so new to Gotham to have already heard of The Batman.

Bruce shot Dick a look only to see the boy return a mischievous smile. He turned back to Jill and tilted his head, "So you just heard about him today? What's your favorite thing about him so far?" He asked only to get a brow twitch from Bruce.

"Well... He's real!" Jill cheered.

"Just wait 'till-" Dick began with his little childish smile until Bruce had oh so casually cut into the conversation, "I think Jill should see her room, it's getting pretty late, Dick, and she might be getting tired." Bruce began and stood up, his posture stiff and uncomfortable.

Dick smirked slightly and chuckled at Jill's disappointed face. She stood up only to be greeted by Bruce's extended arm, ready to take her hand to lead her to her room.

She gave a small, nearly unnoticeable smile- that is, it would've been unnoticeable if she wasn't standing next to Batman- and took his hand, feeling like a little girl again.

Jill allowed Bruce to lead her through the gigantic maze of a house to her bedroom, which was adjacent to Dick's and across the way from his. Her big blue eyes filled with gratitude as she looked up at her new adoptive father.

Bruce saw this and couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. She was so.._.different_. He'd never met a girl her age that acted as she did. She was polite; but not overly formal. She was eccentric; but she could connect with almost anyone on some level.

"You've got school in the morning," Bruce said. "The uniform is already hanging up in your closet- Dick'll show you around tomorrow." He nodded, "I think that's all. Well, uh...Goodnight," He said, feeling only slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks," Jill responded "Goodnight!" She said with a smile.

She walked into her room and sat on the humungus bed after closing the door. She pulled out her phone and texted Tina.

_**Oh. My. GANDOLPHIN!**_

**Wat?**

_**My adoptive father is a BILLIONAIRE.**_

**NO WAY! You're lying.**

_**No I'm not! I'm in a MANSION. A MANSION, TINA.**_

**OH MY GOD! **

_**I KNOW!**_

**You are so lucky!**

**whoops. ^^' sorry.**

_**( ._.) you hit the feels. Not cool, Tina. xD**_

**I sahrry.**

_**You're good. I'm over it. x3**_

**:D so you're cereally living with a billionaire?**

_**yep. It's pretty epic, not gonna lie.**_

**xD so wat skool r u going to? do u hav any new siblings?**

**_...I don't know yet. He said tht I hav skool in the morning, and there's a uniform, but he didnt tell me the name. and yea. A little bro named Dick._**

**xDDDDDDDDDDD**

_**-_- Dick as in Richard, Tina.**_

**It's still funny.**

_**Goodnight, Tina. :P**_

**x3 night, Jillan Lola Bugsamore the Fifth part 2!**

Jill rolled her eyes and plugged in her phone to charge overnight. She changed into her pajamas and dug out her headphones.

Just like almost every other night, she drifted asleep while watching the 60's Catman movie from the playlist on her phone, Adam East's voice lulling her into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Riing...Riing..._ The phone continuously sounded it's loud, monotone alarm in attempt to wake up the snoozing Jill. After about a minute of sleepy debating, she had decided in sitting up, rubbing her eyes. After a loud yawn, Jill had opened her eyes only to fall out of bed in shock. "Wha-" She muttered and surveyed the area. "Oh that's right..." She had murmured after inspecting the room with wide eyes. "My adoptive father's a billionaire" She had finished, having already said and thought about that a thousand times last night.

She padded sleepily to the conjoining bathroom, and quickly showered, wrapping a towel around herself. Just as she had stepped out of the bathroom, her bedroom's door opened and she jumped back into the bathroom._ OMIGOD! WHAT THE HECK?!_ Jill thought and closed the door, peeking out of the crack. The young boy she had met last night, Dick, had been the one to so rudely open the door and scan the area, "Jill?" He called out and walked inside. _No, no, no!_ Jill thought and closed the door even more. Dick had heard the small creaking of the door and tilted his head to look at it. He stepped closer, only for Jill to shout out, "I'm awake, thanks!"

Dick blinked, "Alfred was going to make you breakfast before we went, so anything you'd like?" He asked and stepped closer to be able to hear her.

"OMELETTE SOUNDS GOOD!" Jill exclaimed, Then hid completely. Dick, still slightly confused at her over excitement, nodded, "I'll go tell him" He spoke and walked out of Jill's room.

Jill let out a sigh, "It's hard being the only girl in the house..."She whined and reopened the door once Dick closed the first one.

She walked over to the closet, and as Bruce had promised, a prep school uniform hung on the rack. It had "Gotham Academy" embroidered on a lapel of the collared, navy blue jacket. Next to that hanger was a black vest, maybe as a secondary choice of wear for the white undershirt that was hung underneath the vest. Along with that came a navy blue and gray plaid skirt that Jill couldn't help but grimace at. It was less than mid-thigh length. She looked down on the carpeted floor of the closet to see a pair of black dress shoes and mid-calf length gray socks sitting neatly inside them.

She sighed and reluctantly got dressed in the uniform, loathing the fact that she had to wear a skirt. Her whole life she'd managed to avoid it...until today. Jill set her hair in a side braid like her grandmother had done, feeling a slight comfort in it. She smiled softly and sighed, "I'll try my hardest here too, Momo" She spoke, referring to her grandmother.

After a few moments of thought, Jill had began heading downstairs towards the dining room, trying her best to remember and not get lost in the large maze of rooms. She had finally made it after a few hesitant doors, opening the door to a slightly familiar room. _Yep, this is it,_ she thought and walked into the room.

At the table was a serene Bruce drinking his dark coffee and reading today's paper. He looked up after noticing Jill coming in slowly and nodded to her, "Dick is washing up, he'll be ready in a few minutes. Alfred will take you there in the limo," He said simply.

Jill smiled and nodded back politely only to get a delicious scent that wafted from the seat across from Bruce. There sat a fancy china plate with a golden brown, fluffy looking omelette that almost made her mouth water. "Is that-" She began and Bruce nodded absentmindedly. Jill's eyes sparked with excitement at that, and she rushed to the chair, taking the shining silver fork and digging in with a vengeance. Moments later, Jill was halfway through her steaming and delicious breakfast. Bruce then seemed to have reacted to something, standing up calmly, "I almost forgot," He began and headed towards her. He took something out of his pocket. It was bright rose-like red. A tie. "It's part of your uniform," He spoke and held it out to her.

Jill paused and blinked then looked back up at Bruce quietly after swallowing the omelette she had stuffed in her mouth.

Bruce blinked right back, "You don't know how to put on a tie, do you?" He asked and Jill shook her head. He sighed and put it around her neck and crouched slightly. "I'll teach you later when I get the time," He spoke and began tying it strategically for a faster and more secure feel.

"Good?" He asked and Jill felt it around her neck, "Mhm," She nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks," She said. Just then Bruce had a strange look on his face before he quickly stood up and scratched the back of his head, "Dick should be coming downstairs already," He began.

_What was that about?_ Jill wondered.

And as if just on cue, fast moving stomps could be heard rushing downstairs with Dick bursting in, a cookie resting in his mouth and his red tie hanging lopsidedly off of his neck. "Thorry Ihm lathe," He mumbled through his cookie-filled mouth. Bruce sighed and walked toward the small boy, "Turn around," He said, and Dick obediently did as he was bade. Bruce shook his head and tied Dick's tie as the young boy quickly chewed and swallowed the gooey cookie. Jill looked at the two and couldn't help but grin at the cute scene. Bruce was all finished and he patted Dick's head, who's hair stood in messy spikes to the side. "Make sure Alfred hands you a brush before you go into the building like that," He said and Dick nodded with a small chagrined smile.

Alfred stepped in, dressed as sharply as he had been the night before. He greeted the three of them with a polite nod, "The limo is ready Master Dick, Mistress Jillian," He spoke._ Mistress... it has a nice vibe to it,_ Jill thought with a small grin as she stood up from her chair after wolfing down anything left on her plate. "Thank you," She spoke, to who knows in general, and rushed on. Was it excitement she was feeling? Anxiety? Her heart beat quickly and that's all she knew at the moment. Dick followed behind, rushing past her as if it were a race, and chuckled as he reached the large, hand carved door first.

Dick beamed, "I win!" Jill chuckled, and light heartedly nudged him on the shoulder.

They speed-walked out to the limo, once again in a contest. Jill sort of cheated, using her long legs to her advantage. She strode forward on the last step and touched the door handle. "I win," she said with a smug smile on her face. Dick pouted and re-adjusted the book bag strap on his shoulder. The two of them already looked like siblings, having a friendly war between one another.

Alfred had seen that as he stepped out and followed behind, unable to contain a small smile.

He held open the door for the children and nodded to each in turn as they climbed into the limo.

"Do we have any classes together?" Dick asked, desperate to change the conversation from the subject of him losing a race.

Jill scanned through her schedule then showed it to him, "What do you think?" She asked. Dick inspected the paper and beamed, "Awesome! First and seventh!And eighth!" Confused, Jill looked down at her paper, "There is no eighth period..." and Dick responded, "Sure there is! Dinner!" He did a slight chuckle, cheered and held out a hand to be high-fived, and Jill didn't disappoint.

They went on talking about favorites and getting to know one another more. Before they knew it, they had lost track of time and arrived at the front gate of the school. Alfred had exited the car and opened Dick's side- that was facing the gate. He held out something to him. It was a comb, "Master Bruce requested I give you this," He spoke and Dick took it with a sigh. Jill just barely contained her fit of giggles. They both slid out and waved to Alfred as he entered the limo after saying, "Have a good day."

The two watched as Alfred drove off in the limo, then they simultaneously turned to the front gate.

"Ready for your first day?" Dick asked, an encouraging smile on his face.

"I guess. Just wish I didn't have to wear a skirt," She complained, tugging spitefully at the aforementioned article of clothing. Dick laughed, and Jill glared at him.

"Shut up. You're not the one who has to wear a skirt," She playfully nudged him.

"I don't think that'd be good for either of us," Dick laughed again.

_**A**__**/N: **__**Hi again! Hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading**__**! You're awesome! :D**_

_****__**Hey and I'm sorry if anyone was OOC, and if I got this (*) wrong...I'm going off of The Batman cartoon from 2004.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello! So, you'll see later on in the chapter...at one point my brother stole the computer, and started typing...so, my friend and I just ran with it. 10 internets to the person who guesses correctly! Please follow/favorite if you haven't already! That really makes my day!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman or any related characters, only the OC's...and even some of those are my friends' creations...**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

The siblings walked together to their first period AP Chemistry class a few minutes before the first bell would ring.

"Lemme see your schedule again?" Dick asked, holding out his hand. Jill pulled the slip of paper from her jacket pocket, and handed it to him.

"Man! That stinks. We have most of the same classes, but in a different order!" The boy grimaced. "Anyway, I can show you where your classes are before each period- I know this school like the back of my hand."

Jill raised her eyebrows. "Really? Thanks, that's awesome, Dick!" She smiled at her new little brother.

He grinned right back at her, happy to finally have someone around his age to talk to frequently.

_**I'm Ringing, helloooo I'm ringing, GET OUT OF THE HALLS! Thank you.**_

The angry, yet somewhat polite, bell rang, scaring the bejesus out of Jill, and causing Dick to jump a bit.

"I'm never gonna get used to that!" Jill grumbled. Dick laughed and walked inside of the classroom, for they had been loitering outside.

"Good morning, Mr. Irizarry!" Dick beamed at the teacher. "Good morning, Dick. And is this miss Jillian Chapel?" The man responded, giving her a polite nod.

"Yes, sir," Jill responded cheerily.

Mr. Irizarry smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jillian." He gestured to the lab tables in the classroom. "You mind being Dick's lab partner?"

Jill shook her head. "Not at all," she responded, earning a grin from Dick.

"I'll warn you, though. He likes to do most of the work," The teacher said, playfully glaring at the boy.

Dick smirked. "Guilty as charged," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. Dick jerked his head towards the back of the room and said, "C'mon."

Jill shrugged and followed after, sitting in the chair that Dick had led her to.

She set down her backpack and gazed around the room, checking her surroundings.

"This class is relatively easy...if you're into science. There's a huge workload though. You get homework like, three times a week, which isn't so bad, but the class work is what kills you." Dick explained quietly to his "sister".

The classroom began filling up with students, trickling in one or two at a time, many of them giving Jill a curious glance-or stare.

"Aaaand I'm the new kid, I like long walks on the beach...minus the beach... and the walking... Actually I sit in my room and read comic books," Jillian breathed, resting her temple on her fist, and glancing over at Dick, who was grinning ear to ear. Was it pride of her being there? Jill thought for a second and couldn't help but feel relieved that he was there with her to make her feel so much more comfortable. It didn't seem to last too long though, when she saw that Dick was shifting in his chair and his eyes glanced to the entrance.

In entered a small clique, four people. They looked like a mix of grades, whether too old for high school or just too rough around the edges. Even Jillian became uncomfortable by their appearance and manner. She scanned them through as quickly as she could but carefully, so as not to be seen whilst doing so.

The group consisted of three males and one female. Two of them definitely had the obvious appearance that they had been hitting the gym for half of their lives.. The other looked thin but that seemed like the smart mouth of the group. As for the female... Jill grimaced and looked away, feeling sick to her stomach. Her skirt looked as if it had been cut short, and the shirt may have been a few sizes too small, making her..._ features_ stand out more than Jill would have liked to see. She strutted like she owned the place, a smirk on her lips as she eyed the new girl. Jill could not make eye contact with the girl._ Isn't the whole point of having a uniform to keep girls from dressing like that?_! Jill thought, disgusted.

Jill glanced at Dick to see how he was. Not so good. His gaze was lowered and he looked a bit red in the face. Her eyes hardened and looked back to the gang. Mr. Irizarry looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "Third time you're late," He spoke to all four of them. "We'll talk later in private," He spoke in a more lowered voice and motioned for them to go to their seats. The female rolled her eyes and made a show of pivoting as she faced the class and began walking towards her chair, close to where Jill and Dick were seated, the thinner male following behind with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Jill subconsciously inched away from the girl, and she was not noticed, except by Dick, for he saw that she was infinitesimally closer to him. Mr. Irizarry started on his lesson and Jill tried her best to listen but... it was those two chattering that threw her off so much. They were talking about her, for small hints of them pointing to her were shown quite obviously. It seemed they weren't even trying to hide it._ In all actuality,_ she figured, _they probably aren't. They're trying to bait me,_ She thought, her gaze frozen on the board.

Time had been passing slow, from the first lesson to the given worksheet that she had finished in less than half an hour-Which was quite impressive, seeing as she was the first one done. Out of the corner of her eye though, she could see Dick sliding his paper to the corner of the table where the female seemed to keep leaning towards.

So subtly no one but she and Dick knew, Jill elbowed Dick hard in the ribs and hissed, "_what are you doing?!_" Dick winced and looked away from Jill, seeming to refuse to answer her in a moment as such.

Frustrated, Jillian silently let out a breath of air and looked away from Dick. She mentally shook her head at him, planning to tell him off at home. Or in the limo. Whichever came first.

Finally the bell had_ rung_ to dismiss them to their next class. Jill was the first to stand up and looked at Dick, motioning two fingers from her own eyes to his, telling him she'd keep an eye on him. Dick looked at her blankly and grimaced as the female next to him stood up also. She set a hand on his shoulder, a soft, gentle touch, much like the misleading bright colors of every venomous animal that often led to death. She leaned over slightly, "Thanks for the help little buddy." she said to him "And I expect the homework will be done by lunchtime?" She spoke and Jill got the 'danger' chills.

Jill took a step forward hesitantly, wanting to argue but recieved a look from her sharp, green eyes and smug smirk that made her stop in her tracks, "Girlfriend, I'm guessing? Aww, Dickie! It looks like you've got yourself an older woman. How'd a circus brat like you manage that?" She said, a falsely superior smile on her face.

Jill very nearly cursed this girl out. She bit her tongue, frustrated, and she was surprised that she tasted blood.

The smart-alec guy looked over at Jill. "How much is he paying you?"

"We're not together," Jill said calmly, drawing on every ounce of patience she had. "He's my brother."

The girl's eyebrows raised and her back straightened, "I don't remember you mentioning a sister, Dick. If that's the story you're going for, it's pretty weak. Just admit it, you like playing with older-" She began only for Jill to snap at her.

"Enough!" Jill said, imagining back-handing the girl across the face. "All you seem to do is put other people down for your selfish cost. You have no respect for people and absolutely none for women's dignity," She barked.

The eyes of the offensively dressed girl widened as she grew taller, the heavy creaking of chairs as the other two males stood up and headed up behind her, "You little-"

"Dick, Jillian, get to class. The four of you, stay!" Mr. Irizarry called out firmly and brought everyone back to reality. Dick quickly grabbed Jill's wrist and pulled her along and out of the class while getting a dirty look burned to their backs.

Finally, when far enough from the classroom itself, Jill pulled her arm away and glared, "Dick, what's going on here? What- why were you doing- I mean!" She hissed, seeming more than frustrated with him and that..._ girl._

"Rachel, Donn, Jack and Ace... They're not people to be messed with, Jill," He stated softly and looked down.

Jill frowned, "So you let yourself be slapped around without a fight?! How could you just let her-?" She began and growled to herself.

"Look, class is about to begin, you better be on your way to 2nd," He nodded to her and was off. Jill just stared at him, speechless. This wasn't the Dick Grayson she had met and liked. He was like a totally different person. The Dick she knew wasn't a pushover. Or shy...at all.

Jill had to snap out of her trance before she'd be late on her first day. She let out a sigh and began walking quickly. With a few directions, she had managed just in time to enter with the tardy bell.

_**Hellooooo I'm Ringing! I'm Ringing, hellooooo! GET TO CLASS! thank you.**_

She glanced up at the speaker mounted on the wall in the classroom and shook her head. _This school is SO weird...but I think I like it,_ She thought. Jill walked up to the teacher, a young lady in her early thirties.

"Hello," Jill said shyly. The woman turned around and smiled. "Hi! You must be Jillian! I'm Ms. Coalver," The lady pointed to an empty desk in the front left corner of the room. "You can sit there, Jill. Mind if I call you Jill?"

Jillian smiled. "No, ma'am, I don't mind." She walked over to the desk, trying to ignore the eyes of the students watching her every move. She hoped to God that she didn't trip.

Finally, after the tormenting journey to her seat, she sat and rummaged through her bag for a paper and pencil. Suddenly, something had poked her back, making the intimidated girl stiffen. She turned around in a quick movement only to be faced with a male. His brunette hair was messy, ruffled up purposely maybe. He wore a big grin on his face, a yellow and black mechanical pencil sitting in his mouth with the eraser side, and his eyes gleamed an almost golden hue as they looked at her. Jill blinked and tensed slightly... _hopefully not another bully,_ she thought. But that smile was too real, not one considered threatening... maybe he was-.

"My dog's name is Juli," He simply stated, utterly confusing Jill. She blinked, "Uhm...That's...nice?" Jill began slowly and began turning around with a polite nod.

"Okay, class," Ms. Coalver addressed them. "As you've probably seen, we have a new student today!" She gestured toward Jill, and the girl shrank slightly in her seat at all of their attention. "Be sure to make her feel welcome here at Gotham Academy," The teacher smiled warmly in her direction.

Ms. Coalver began her lecture, and Jill had more success paying attention this time. It helped that she was actually interested in English. Just as the teacher had gotten to a more artistic side of literature, Jill got poked again. Her head snapped back to the boy, feeling slight irritation at his serene and annoying nature.

"Do you like waffles?" He asked oh so casually.

Jill's eyes narrowed and her eyebrow twitched, "...yes?" She began.

"Is everything alright, Miss Chapel?" Ms. Coalver asked as she stopped her lesson and looked towards Jillian.

Jill blushed a bright crimson, and said, "yes, ma'am. I...I just got distracted," She spoke and turned around, avoiding the eyes of her classmates burning into her.

Throughout the whole class, Jill had managed to stay attentive and ignored the constant poking from the male behind her. The pencil continually jabbed softly yet irritatingly on her back in a slow rhythm.

The bell, for a surprising first, was a heavenly call to Jill as she stood up and gathered her things as quickly as she could... she was not quick enough though. The dark brown haired male was already in front of her, his head tilted and that same grin on his lips.

"Do you- have a problem with me?" Jill began and raised out of her seat.

"Yeah, you were a little crooked when you sat..." The boy spoke, then held out a hand. "I'm Clyde," He said confidently.

Jill hesitated but shook it anyway, "Ji-"

"Juli" Clyde stated. Jill gave him a poker face but in the end could not help a small crack of a smile.

"Sure...why not." Jillian said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm _Juli_." She added emphasis to the new name, trying it out.

Clyde smiled. "Who do you have next?" Another tilt of his head. Jill glanced at her schedule. "Uhm... Ms. Truslow," She responded. Clyde's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Oh! You're in chorus?" He asked, seeming very interested.

"...Yeah," Jill said, hoisting her book bag onto her shoulder.

"That's cool! My next class is Band. I can show you to the music building If you want," He offered.

Jill smiled again. _Well he's not a total weirdo_, she thought. "Sure," Jillian said, following Clyde out of the classroom. They arrived at the music building and parted ways after saying short goodbyes.

_**A/N:**__** Muahaha! I left you in the middle of her school day : 3 Anyway, I didn't do it on purpose, my friend that divides the chapters cut it off here. And, If you couldn't tell, the bell for the classes was my brother's doing. xD Anyway, I hope you like! Please, please, PLEASE review! I live off of those! xD**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__** Hey everybody! This chapter is a bit short...sorry about that. Anyway, I want to thank all of you that have been reading this, It really means a lot! :D I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Jill entered the door with the her room number written on top, feeling a little more confident. Her place, her people. Music. Her head scanned the large room, and boy was it large. A black piano towered proudly in the center of the room, a red satin cloth delicately sitting on top, making it look all the more regal, with risers on the left wall. Comfortable looking seats stood in rows from across the piano. Jill's eyes widened at the sight... all her old school offered were a few cheap chairs and a used piano with missing keys. Tina could agree.

Jill walked over slowly, her head still moving around to see the ceiling and chocolatey brown paint job, to Ms. Truslow and introduced herself. "Hi," She smiled slightly.

"Hello! You must be Jillian Chapel, good to meet you." The woman said, extending her hand. Jill took it politely. "Good to meet you, too." She said, already feeling at home.

"Is this your first time in chorus?"

"No,"

"Do you know your voice type?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm a Mezzo Soprano-or at least that's what I've been told."

At this Ms. Truslow smiled. "Great! We were running low on Sopranos this year." the chorus teacher nodded and motioned to a seat further towards the corner. Jill turned around and saw the many girls of the class. Most of them had a blanket of makeup on their faces or had managed to slightly avoid the school dress code. Jill swallowed... maybe not so much her people. She sighed and sat in the seat she had been assigned by the teacher. She still liked the decor at least...

As Jill's head practically spun around to see everything, her eye caught a particular male further back. His reddish hair stood neatly combed to one side. His teal eyes seemed to almost glimmer through his thin-rimmed glasses. Jill almost shuddered at the way he gazed at her. She tried to look away but he quickly mouthed a, "Hello" to keep her attention.

She blinked a bit uncomfortably, then mouthed back a hesitant "Hi,"

"What's your name?"

"Jillian"

"That's Pretty"

Jill ripped her eyes away from his and just crossed her arms, only to hear a small chuckle from him that made her shift in her chair.

Jillian glanced behind her once again, just to check if he was still staring. He was. She blushed and looked away again, towards the teacher.

Once again, the strange bell had brought relief from Jill's already torturous day. She swiped her bag as quickly as she could and rushed out.

"What's your hurry?"

Jill nearly slammed her bag into the male's face out of fear as she exited through the door. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, the one who had been staring her down for the past 50 minutes. Jill's fingers twitched and she put her bag down, trying to hide her sudden blush. The male pushed his glasses up and had chuckled once more, and it was now officially her pet peeve. He set a finger to her chin and she took a step back to avoid it, "You seem awfully shy," He mused.

Jill disliked being called shy. She simply preferred hanging around people she knew, or got to know. "I believe it's none of your business," She spoke, her chin raising and her voice gaining a more confident tone.

The male's eyebrows raised quickly, then sunk again subtly at the sudden change in personalities. He chuckled softly at first but it grew into a full out laugh, "I like you." He stated and extended a hand, "I'm Avery, nice to meet you."

Jill looked at the hand and yet again paused to take it. She smiled warily and shook his hand sportingly, "Jillian,"

"Can I call you-"

"No."

"Okay, In time" Avery smirked. Jillian just pulled her hand away from his and subconsciously wiped it on her skirt.

Jill nodded awkwardly, and stepped around him, desperate to exit the situation.

The next two periods passed by as she had expected them to, nothing too unusual-save for the strange bell- happening in that time span. Relieved, she made her way to the cafeteria, hoping to heaven that the lunch wouldn't be too bad._ It's a prep school, how bad can it be?_ She thought to herself.

Jillian stood in the lunchline, extremely bored. She checked the time. 11:30. _I wouldn't even be awake yet if today was Saturday,_ she internally groaned. _And I'm eating LUNCH?! What do high schools want with us?_ she complained, contemplating the conspiracy theory.

She let her gaze wander around the lunchroom, taking in the many faces of nameless students, the highly polished tables, and the graffitti-less walls. She grabbed her tray, and quickly skimmed through the day's options. She pursed her lips and grabbed a chicken-wrap meal, which consisted of an apple, chocolate milk, and of course a chicken-wrap. She entered in her student I-D number, and with a polite nod to the lunch lady-she was off.

Jill chose to sit on a vacant bench underneath the shade of a towering oak tree, resting her tray in her lap. She experimentally took a bite of the wrap. _Mm. Okay, so prep school food is pretty good_. She decided. Jillian took out her phone and began texting Tina as she ate.

**u in lunch yet?**

_**Just got there. u?**_

**Noooo. I ALWAYS text in class. (in case u ddnt notice, i was being sarcastic)**

**_:P wat r u eatin?_**

**A chicken wrap. A darn good chicken wrap.**

_**Dx lucky! We've got mystery meat. ( ._.)**_

**I know that feel, bro. I feel ur pain.**

_***sniffles with puppy dog eyes* will you send me ur wrap?**_

**...**

_**...**_

**no.**

_**Dx ... so anyway...SPILL!**_

**spill what?**

_**Any cute guys? Mean girls? New Bff material?**_

**xD so far, we're a no-go on cute guys, there is mean girls, and the only people i've come close to liking are Clyde, Dick, and Avery.**

_**Awwww! All guys, tho? Really? No new gal-pal's?**_

**Nope. Most of the girls here are like...barbies 0_o**

_***shivers* Euh. Gross.**_

**Mystery meat or barbies?**

_**both.**_

Jill slid her phone back into her pocket, grinning. She stood and disposed of her trash, placing the tray in the drop-box. Jillian went back to the bench to read and wait out the remainder of the lunch period in silence.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called from somewhere close behind her.

"Oh my God!" She jumped, turning to face whoever it was.

Clyde was there, not three inches away from her face. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, Clyde."

"What's up?" He asked, sprawling out on the bench that Jill was previously seated on.

"Nothin' much. Just...y'know, eatin' lunch. You?" She responded, pushing his legs off of the bench and sitting beside him.

"Waitin' for dinner," Clyde stated. _Is he always this random?_ Jill thought, cracking a smile. "Cool," She responded, slightly nodding her head. "So who do you have next?" She asked, not knowing how else to continue the conversation.

"Mr. Thomas, Computers," Clyde responded quickly. Jill looked at her schedule. "Aw. I've got history, Mr. Garter next." She said, putting her schedule back into her pocket.

_**Hellooooooo I'm ringing! I'm ringingggg! Lunch is over now! GET TO CLASS!**_

The bell "rang" causing Jill to jump. Clyde looked up at the bell, "I heard a senior recorded that," He spoke with a small grin, making Jill huff out a laugh. She stood up when suddenly she felt a hand on her head. Jill's head shot to Clyde, seeing him smile in a different manner than his usual cocky one. It was a little softer, more comforting. "Don't be so nervous, Juli. You're a cool chick," He spoke.

Jill looked at him and smiled right back, "Yeah... you're right, I can do this" She responded, feeling the confidence from this morning sweep in her again. "Thanks, see ya" Jill waved to him and took off towards her class, hearing a distant, "Bye doggie!" from Clyde. She smiled.

Encouraged by his words, 6th period flew by with ease. Finally arriving to her last period, Jill caught a glimpse of Dick. She pointedly ignored him though, not forgetting her grudge against him, and just paying strict attention to the teacher. Something distracted him in his vicinity. Dick raised his hand. "Mrs. Brenna?"

"Yes, Dick?"

"I don't feel too good, may I please be excused?"

"...This is the fifth time this month, Mr. Grayson." The teacher said, frowning at Dick.

"Please, Mrs. Brenna. I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" He gave what would have been a convincing belch...if Jill didn't know better. That was the oldest trick in the book; she'd been doing it since the second grade.

"Go, go!" Mrs. Brenna urged with a wave of her hand and Dick ran out as quick as he could. Jill couldn't help but frown, her mind officially stuck to what Dick was up to now._ Why is he ditching last minute?_ Ugh, now her mind would be stuck on this situation instead of class. _Greeeaaaaaaaat,_ Jillian thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__** Hey guys! It's me again! Just fair warning, I made the sibling relationship escalate fairly quickly...I know it's moving a bit fast, but it worked best for the story this way. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! I grant thee one thousand internets! I don't own Batman or any related characters, but y'know, whatevs. xD See you at the bottom!**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Jill didn't even listen for the bell to finish it's..._sentence_. She took off with her backpack strapped on uncomfortably. She raced to where Alfred said he'd be waiting in the parking area. _Good, you're here_, she thought. Alfred was outside the car already in his straight posture, keeping the door open for her as she arrived. Instead of entering though, Jill scanned inside the limo and looked up at Alfred, "Dick may be skipping" She spoke with a worry line streaked over her forehead. "Have you seen him anywhere?" She sped on.

Alfred paused and gave her a slight smile, "Master Dick had to be checked out early today, sick I presume?" He responded calmly.

Jill seemed to look less distraught and frowned, "He looked fine earlier today ..." She murmured to him.

"My apologies, Mistress Jillian," Alfred bowed slightly and Jill just sighed, crouching down and sliding into the limo, then crossing her arms. "I could've sworn he was faking it" She muttered to herself as her gaze lowered. Her eyes narrowed, and she thought aloud. "Dick was fine. I know. I KNOW a fake burp when I hear one. That sounded just like the one I did in fifth grade before dissecting frogs. He had to be faking." She shook her head back and forth repeatedly. "Alfred, you know people can burp on command, right? Yeah. They can. It's not like a burp means you're definitely gonna throw up. I've burped plenty of times without throwing up. And..And I could've sworn I heard his phone buzz. Someone probably texted him to skip class. THAT JERK! What the heck?! This is SO not the Dick I know. Something's up here. I'm gonna find out what..."

At the last part, Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"He is NOT getting off easy. No sir-ee."

"Mistress Jillian, Master Dick is a respectable young man. But he is a boy after all, and he's at this age where a boy gets a bit... troublesome. Don't pay too much attention to the young master" Alfred cut in and Jill snorted. She couldn't find herself believing either story...

"Is this a common occurrence?" She suddenly asked, sounding as if she was a teacher talking to the parent of her student.

"Not drastically, and he keeps his grades up. Master Bruce seems to be alright with that as long as Master Dick remains focused on his studies," He stated and drove on.

Finally they had arrived at the mansion, to which Jill still was awestruck by. Alfred had let Jill out and she shot out towards the house, fuming.

Gritting her teeth, she threw her book bag down on the couch beside her. She plopped into the soft cushions, and ripped the remote from its place on the coffee table. She violently pressed the power button, and flipped to the first channel she saw. She glared daggers at the television, not realizing that she was watching a rather ironic spanish soap opera. Several long minutes later, Bruce entered the room. He noted Jillian seemingly glaring death upon the characters of the hispanic drama, and was about to ask, but thought better of it and stayed quiet, walking out of the room.

_No way I'm dealing with girl problems_, Bruce thought as he left, pursing his lips to the side. Alfred appeared out of nowhere- which in all actuality surprised Bruce- and shoved him back into the room.

"Say something!" Alfred hissed in Bruce's ear before disappearing again.

"Uhm..."

"Oh My God! Like seriously! It's so not Freaking right! Something is definitely wrong here. Are you aware your son is skipping class frequently? He's like, pretending to be sick when we all know he's not! He's like a totally different person at school than at home! Oh! Oh! And he had the nerve to let himself be pushed around by some chick that had the audacity to actually want to slap him around! Like what the heck?! He's like being a total pushover slash jerkwad that-"

Dick walked into the room. "Hey, Bru-nevermind," he walked right back out quickly, fearing Jill's wrath. Luckily, she didn't notice him.

"-has no pride whatsoever! Like are you kidding me?! What's his deal?! You think I should talk to him? Yeah. He'll have to listen, I have the right here! I'll definitely go to talk to him. Thanks, Bruce. You've helped me out alot." Jill ranted non-stop, and sucked in a gulp of air.

In all honesty, Bruce only caught:_ ...God!...Freaking...all...totally...chick...audac ity...pushover...jerkwad...kidding me?!...definitely...Thanks, Bruce. You've helped me out a lot_-and a whole lot of_ Like's._

"Uh...no...problem?" He replied uncertainly, his eyes wide and his mouth compressed.

Jillian smiled gratefully, turned off the T.V., then walked away, leaving Bruce to blink after her in utter confusion.

_...Women_. He mentally shook his head. Jill took the stairs two at a time, on her way to Dick's room, wondering if he was home yet. Calming herself, she stopped by his door and muttered what she was going to tell him lowly. After reassuring herself, she nodded and rapped softly on the door, "Dick! We need to talk!" Jill barked to the door.

"Yeah?" Dick spoke, who happened to be right behind her.

Jill jumped halfway to the moon as he said so, not expecting him to be there. "Why is everyone doing this to me today?!" She whined, slapping him over the head lightly.

Dick blinked and put a hand to where she had slapped him, "Explain?"

"Explain?!" She exploded. "_You_ want _me_ to explain?! What the heck was that today? That is SO not the Dick Grayson I know!"

Dick looked down at the floor. She lifted his chin with her finger.

"Look at me," She snarled. Fearing for his life, he looked up at her, his blue eyes watery. "You are strong, You know right from wrong, You are DEFINITELY not a pushover!" Jill lowered her voice, speaking more in an_ I-don't-want-to-see-you-get-hurt_ tone versus the previous _What-the-heck-were-you-thinking?!_ tone. "_That kid_ I saw today at school is not you, Dick. I think of you as a little brother;_ that kid_-he wasn't my little brother." Her voice was now a sincere whisper, thick with emotion.

Dick looked directly into Jill's now misty eyes and whispered, "It's not my fault..." Her eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean, Dick?"

"Rachel-that one girl- She's blackmailing me. I-I have to do her homework, the majority of her schoolwork, and whatever else she wants me to do..."

Jill was now genuinely confused. "What does she threaten to blackmail you with?"

"..."

"..."

"...well, Rachel is going out with that one really buff guy, Ace, and then out of nowhere Rachel came up and kissed me-Donn took a picture and edited it to make it look like I had forced Rachel to kiss me..." His voice softer than a whisper, he dropped his gaze again and trailed off.

Realization dawned on Jillian suddenly, and she enveloped the boy in a hug. "Oh, Dick, I'm so sorry! I didn't know..."

Dick smiled and hugged his sister back. "...It's okay. I mean, you didn't know." He was returning to himself again.

"Which reminds me...how are you feeling?"

Dick was confused. "Fine. Wh-oh! I mean, uh, my stomach still kind of hurts..." He lied unconvincingly.

Jill raised her eyebrows. "I won't pry." Dick gave a sigh of relief. "...Today." He stiffened.

"Hey, you want to play video games in my room? I've got lots of em' that you can try out" He spoke with a small grin, trying his best to avert her from this topic. It worked. Jill lightened up and returned his smile, "Sounds good" She replied.

The two of them had been in the room for hours, clicking away and laughing and/or shouting that one or the other lost. Once again, as they had in the limo, they had lost track of time and Alfred came in and popped his head in through the already open door, "Dinner has been prepared and set" He stated. Jill and Dick looked at eachother then back to Alfred, "Coming!" They spoke in unison and raced to the restroom to wash their hands then down the stairs to get to the kitchen first. The finish line: Bruce. The kids sped towards their mutual father figure, who sat comfortably in his chair, awaiting the two. Dick cheated and slid down the banister, whilst Jill took the last ten stairs with a flying leap. They rushed in through the door-nearly knocking one another off of their feet- and tackled Bruce from that distance.

"Gah!" Bruce yelled as he fell over, the chair and his kids shortly following. The man looked up at the two, his mind taking a few seconds of processing. "And you tackled me like two wild gorillas because...?" He began slowly.

The children were too busy arguing over who won though, and they didn't hear Bruce's question. It was then that Alfred walked in, only to be greeted by this sight:

Bruce was grinning, sprawled out on the ground, his chair on it's side next to him. Dick was on Bruce's torso, clutching him like a baby orangutan, while Jill was lying horizontally across Bruce's legs, holding tightly to one of his arms.

Bruce had spotted Alfred immediately and looked at him pleadingly. Seems that this girl was not only different, but different enough to bring out Dick's more childish side... bringing Bruce to the inability of comprehending how to deal with this. 'Help' He mouthed to Alfred. In return, Alfred lifted a hand to his ear, "Sorry, I am unable to hear you, Master Bruce" He simply replied in a low voice. Bruce glared playfully at Alfred-hints of his inner child showing- and dropped his head back on the the tile floor, defeated. He took a second to think, then he roared and jokingly rolled over them as he flipped onto his stomach. He then proceeded to tickle them.

"Hahahahhahahha! Dad-haahahahaha!-STAHP!-aahahahahahhahah!" Dick said in between his bursts of uncontrollable laughter. His face was flushed from the laughter, and he was clutching his sides.

"HAhahahahahhhHAhhahha*snort*ahhahahhahah!hheheheh aha*snort*hahaheehhahhehhahhahaeha!" Jill, meanwhile, was laughing like a hyena. She had always been extremely ticklish, and tonight was no exception. She made no attempt to speak, though, and she had tears running down her laughing, red face as a result of the hysteria.

Bruce was chuckling now too, amused by the snorts of laughter coming from Jill. "Muahahahaha!"He did a mock evil-laugh. "You shall not escape me!" Bruce grinned. He just so happened to look up. And there it was, the Batsignal, clear as crystal in the sky. His tickling slowed to a stop and his eyes softened for a second then hardened. Jill grew confused as she looked at his face but didn't have the time to question it. The old Bruce was back... He stood up and dusted himself off as he looked at them. Even Alfred sighed and opened the door in advance.

"I'm getting a business call, you guys eat dinner and go to bed when Alfred tells you to," Bruce began and the laughs immediately died down as they looked up at him. "But-" Jill began. "Don't bother me while I'm in my room" Bruce cut in coldly and began to the door. Jill frowned and sat up,

"Why'd he-" She murmured softly, feeling a sudden heavy rock in her stomach. Dick grabbed her wrist to help her up, "Come on, today Alfred's serving chicken" He spoke, a small tinge of joy in his voice to help cheer Jill up. This, on its own, was enough for Dick. This had been the most fun he's had-real fun, not adrenaline induced, butt-kicking fun- by just being a kid. And Bruce, of all men, played along. Yeah, this was definitely more than enough fun than he had hoped for.

Jill, on the other hand, was terribly confused. One second they were all laughing then the next Bruce brushes them off and skips dinner all to receive a call. She felt uneasy, and she would for the rest of the night...

* * *

About an hour had passed. Alfred had made sure the two were in bed by Bruce's specification and the whole house fell into a quiet slumber... All except for Jill. She was unsure of everything that had happened today, from school being rough to Bruce acting the way he had. She sighed and shifted in her bed only to realize she had forgotten the one most important thing for when she had gone to sleep uneasily. _Jessie!_

Jill jumped from her bed and ran to her luggage bag, quickly rummaging through it and taking her beloved stuffed puppy toy out of the bag and hugging it close, "I can't believe I almost forgot you," She murmured and looked back to it. Finally feeling complete, she stood up and walked back to her bed with Jessie in hand. She got herself comfortable and looked to her plushie. Slowly becoming more relaxed, Jill began to sing her favorite lullaby to Jessie. Not too long after, the girl had fallen into deep slumber, Jessie nestled snugly underneath Jill's chin.

_**A/N: Hello again! You see what I mean by the relationships escalating quickly? Yeah... but anyway, the next chapter is pretty short but it's Daddy Bats, just letting you know in advance. xD Thanks again to the who followed, favorited, and reviewed! :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__**Hey everyone! This is a really short chapter, but it's Daddy Bats, and hopefully this'll tide you over. xD Oh, and, I don't own Batman or any related characters...**_

* * *

Bruce, still with his cape and cowell on, released a sigh as he stepped through his window and walked inside, closing it and plopping on his bed. The fight itself had been nothing on it's own... it was the thoughts and guilt lingering in his mind that seemed to have made things slower for him. Poor girl. She didn't know a thing and he snapped out rudely enough to hurt her feelings. "Agh," Bruce groaned as he lifted his hands up to his head. He pulled the cowell off his head and threw it in his open closet to be dealt with later. He stood up and opened his door, scanning the hall.

Soon enough, as if mentally summoned, Alfred came up the stairs and looked at Bruce, whose head was the only thing showing through his open door. Alfred walked up to him, "I trust the mission was a success?" He asked and Bruce straightened his posture.

"The kids-"

"Asleep,"

"Asleep?"

"Asleep."

Bruce released a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Master Bruce, you may still go and check on her just to see if she's awake," Alfred stated and nodded with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Bruce paused, "Well..."

"Master Bruce, are you afraid?" Alfred asked with a smirk and raise of his eyebrow.

"I never thought of you as the taunting type, Alfred" Bruce spoke, patting him on the shoulder and walking by, feeling slightly more uncomfortable with every step.

"Wait, Master Bruce," Alfred called out and walked up to him, tugging his cape slightly to tell him what he had forgotten. Bruce, feeling embarrassed, kept his poker face and plainly removed the cape, walking onwards.

Bruce scanned the doors down the hall for Jill's. Soon he found the room with the nameplate, "Jillian Chapel" he had had Alfred mount on top of the door in hues of golden colors.

Slowly, he opened the door, careful not to make it creak. He looked inside, his eyes had already been adjusted to the darkness, and saw the peaceful Jillian resting in her bed. She held what looked like a stuffed toy in an embrace. Bruce had a sudden feeling he couldn't understand nor describe. It made him feel comfortable compared to his past feelings of stiffness and worry around her. The scene was just too..._ cute_. Bruce took a step into her room, slowly and quietly. He reached her bed and tilted his head to see the plushie. A dog. He gave a small, gentle smile. She looked just like the young child he had seen many years before, hugging her precious family given teddy.

Again, not to startle, Bruce lowered himself to look at her straight forward and smiled, "Sorry for today," He whispered and kissed her forehead gently. After a small pause he placed a hand on her head and then stood up. Bruce slowly backed out of the room and closed the door after he exited.

Jill's eyes slowly opened and she smiled, burying her face deeper in the blanket, "All's forgiven" She whispered back to the empty room.

* * *

_**A/N: Told you it was short! xD Please review, I love those! Follow, favorite, and all that good stuff! I want to thank the faithful readers, and the guest OwlTurtle that reviewed almost every chapter, and Stronger123 for your reviews. :D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry this is late...I was kind of grounded ^^' Oh well. Anyway, here's this chapter of Tale of the Nighthawk! Oh, and, sadly, I don't own Batman or any related characters. ( ._.)**_

* * *

It was sometime in the morning, about six, Jill presumed. The sky through the crack of the drapes still looked like it was dawning and Jill was still tired... but the clock said it all and it was time for Jill to get up. She slipped out from underneath her covers and walked to her door, taking extra precautions this time, locking it. Jill then dragged her feet to the restroom and shut the door behind her.

After a relaxing shower and the ability to think clearly for once, Jill exited her bathroom in a towel and dressed in her uniform. Only after putting on her socks though, Jill realized that, where the empty desk had stood in the corner of the room, was a brand new looking laptop. It stood open and already on. On the screen there was a digital sticky note:

**Good Morning Jill.**

**-Bruce**

Jill slowly stood up and scanned the computer front and back. It had the cutest small puppy paw prints in multiple color splats on the outer shell of the computer. She smiled slightly and closed the digital sticky, revealing the desktop. Jill yelped happily to see a proud Catman ready to snap into action on a high tower, a few curious cats lingering around him. Jill smiled widely, her hand flying up to her face. "D'aww!" She grinned, excited even by such a trivial thing.

She slid her shoes on, still smiling, and left her hair down. She walked downstairs, heading for the dining room. Jill couldn't help but constantly grin now because of that one image she had seen plus the excitement of getting a new computer! She subconsciously swayed as she walked towards the door. Just as she opened the doors, she saw Bruce, just as always reading the paper and sipping his coffee, but now holding out his hand casually. Jill took a few seconds to realize then searched her pocket for the tie. She took it out and handed it to him.

The man stood up and straightened out the fabric and showed it to her, "I think there'll be enough time to show you how to do this," He began and crouched to her level. He once again placed it around her neck then paused and stood up. "Do as I do" He spoke and undid his tie. Bruce slowly tied his tie, explaining step by step as he did so. Jill tried to do the same but kept messing up the steps as she looked down and lost track of his words. Bruce sighed and raised her chin with one finger, "Look at me," He stated and Jill nodded. "I'll start over again" And so he did. This time Jill kept up somewhat but stumbled up at the near end. Bruce ruffled his hair, feeling slightly frustrated but smiled. "Almost" He encouraged.

Just then Alfred walked in, "The limo is ready Mistress Jillian," He spoke. Bruce sighed and crouched down again, "Next time" He said and quickly tied her tie. Jill sighed exasperatedly but nodded as she waved him goodbye and ran to the limo, Dick already there. As she crouched down to get in, Dick handed her a piece of toast and she took it gratefully, sitting next to him.

"We good?" Dick asked, almost nervously. Jill smiled, her mouth full of toast. She swallowed and replied, "We're good,"

"Now about Rachel-" Jill began and looked to Dick.

"I'll handle it somehow..." He replied, lowering his head.

Jill, uncertain of that, looked back up and sighed, "You better..." She replied. The limo started then and they were off to school and Jill's second day. The ride remained silent a for a bit and began with small comments then a full out conversation again, as if everything had gone back to normal in a flash.

Dick and Jill exited the vehicle with new smiles as they waved to Alfred and just walked on campus, talking until the bell rung. They slipped into the classroom, once again the first ones there. Jill walked to their lab table, leaning her book bag against the chair. The students filed into the classroom, going to their respective tables. The clique was nowhere in sight. Yet.

Jill dug out a pencil and her Chemistry notebook. She put today's date on the heading and waited patiently for the lecture to begin. As Mr. Irizarry started to speak, the infamous quarrelsome quad entered the room. Jill grimaced, and glared down at her notes.

"You're late again, work detail, all of you." Mr. Irizarry said, the annoyance clear in his voice. Rachel rolled her snake-like hazel eyes, and tutted. Ace, Jack, and Donn followed suit, and went to their seats in a huff, rebellion visible with each movement. Jill looked away and noticed Dick had too.

In the middle of class, having received another worksheet, Jill's pencil snapped and she huffed. Wonderful day to forget her sharpener. She stood up and began walking around her table and started towards the isle. Just as she did though, Jill felt her foot being pulled back and stumbled face-first. A few snorts came from the other classmates while others burst out laughing completely. Jill blinked and looked up at them, cracking a smile of her own and laughing along at her fail, confusing Dick and a certain someone at the next table.

Mr. Irizarry stood up and silenced the class then looked back at Jill, "You alright?" He asked.

Jill nodded lightheartedly, still smiling "I just tripped over my own feet," She lied and stood up, dusting herself off. She continued towards the sharpener and sharpened her pencil then walked back without making the hurting in her knee obvious. She settled back into her chair, and Dick inconspicuously leaned over to her and whispered, "I saw Jack trip you."

Jill smirked and shrugged. "Well now the story makes sense... Jack got his revenge on me for pushing him down the hill to break his crown." She joked "Anyway, it was kinda fun, I legit like to fall." Dick raised his eyebrows, surprised at what she had said. He smiled softly and patted her shoulder, "Jill, you are one strange girl," He responded and went back to the lesson, leaving Jill with a large, cheesy grin.

The rest of the school day passed by slowly, according to Jill. In second period, Clyde proceeded in poking her back for seemingly no reason, even after she sat up right. Clyde's Reasoning? She was slouched slightly to the left. As for 3rd period, Jill had to continuously deal with Avery's eyes burning into her back. During lunch, Jill followed her new ritual of texting Tina until time was up, with Clyde breathing down her neck. The last two class periods went by without a hitch, and Jill was grateful that the day was finally over.

She and Dick walked over to the limo, where Alfred was waiting. Dick's phone buzzed loudly, and Alfred shot a quick look at Jillian, who was already inside of the vehicle. Alfred closed the door. "wha-?" Dick was nowhere in sight, having run off. She furrowed her brow as Alfred came into the car.

"Where's he going?" Jill asked and Alfred simply responded, "He has duties to attend to, Mistress Jillian." Alfred replied and walked to the drivers side of the limo and sat. Jillian frowned, "Duties? Okay now this is starting to drive me nuts!" Alfred gave a wry smile. "I understand your frustration, Mistress Jillian." He said, a hint of humor in his voice.

Jill looked away and hummed silently, "I just feel like Dick's hiding something..." She murmured. Alfred stiffened slightly when he heard her say so but remained silent as he drove on.

Jillian arrived to a completely empty house, aside from herself and Alfred being there. He told her he'd be at her every need if she called and walked out. Jillian took it literally...who wouldn't if they were bored? She called on Alfred to distract him from his duties and began introducing a casual talk then let him go again. She asked for pointless things just so he'd be in the room again because it was too quiet. This had gone on for about half an hour until the doorbell rang.

Alfred walked out of the main common room where Jill sat and went to open the door. Jillian followed behind curiously and peeked out behind Alfred. It was Bruce and Dick. Alfred nodded to the both of them and they walked in. Jillian couldn't help but just stare at them nonstop, which gradually became uncomfortable for the both of them.

Bruce was the one to step up, "While I was at work, I texted Dick to bring me something that he had taken to school. It was kind of an emergency, sorry Jillian" He spoke.

Jillian tilted her head, "What was it?" She asked simply.

Bruce stiffened and Dick's eyes shifted.

"...uhm. It's kind of a guy thing..." Dick lied, hoping that Jillian would leave it at that. Of course, she didn't.

"Tampons? Pads?" She teased. "C'mon, really? No explanation?" Jill raised her eyebrows, already knowing that they wouldn't comply. She sighed, defeated, and pursed her lips.

Bruce and Dick shared a wordless moment of communication. Suddenly, Dick started laughing so hard, he very nearly started hyperventilating. "T-tampons?" he choked out in between fits of hysteria. "I said 'GUY thing' not g-girl th-thing!" Bruce just barely managed to keep a poker face, and stated with a ghost of a smirk, "Nope. No explanation," His smirk grew infinitesimally more pronounced as she didn't even blink; she seemed to have expected this. _Smart girl,_ he thought, inwardly proud of her obvious intuition._ A little too curious though.._.

Jillian looked up at them from underneath her eyelashes, her cerulean blue eyes pleading. For a fraction of a millisecond, Bruce was very nearly tempted to tell her, but he quickly reined himself in. Dick could notice the small change and was the next to step up.

"Hey Jill, how about we go get dressed and continue the game we left off?" He asked cheerily and motioned towards the stairs. Jill nodded, already noticing the strange pattern in the schedule they were having. She smiled softly and nodded as she followed Dick. While she did, Jill felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the screen

**Comic Con. Three weeks from now. FOR FANDOM!**

**-Chris**

Jillian smiled widely and looked back up to Dick while putting her phone back in her pocket. Dick raised an eyebrow questioningly, and she responded, "You've got your secrets, I've got mine." The boy smiled understandingly in return and continued upstairs in a race, Jill following closely behind.

Jill decided she'd wear her pajamas earlier today and slipped them on, walking back to Dick's room afterwards. The two played an exciting game of Castle Crashers while constantly arguing of what each of them should do to win. It lasted about two hours until they were called down to dinner by Alfred. The two of them were already on their feet but no racing was included. They just fast-walked down the stairs and to the dining room. Jill felt like this room was where most of the 'family moments' happened. She entered to a delicious scent in the air that had a small tinge of the sourness of lemon to it. Jill could already feel her mouth watering as she scanned the table with the fancy china filled with pasta and homemade sauce with shrimp mixed all in. Bread sticks sat in a basket at the center of the table. There was one thing missing, though.

"Where's Bruce..." She murmured, her eyes saddening. Just as she did though, Jillian felt a gentle hand on her head. She quickly glanced at the one who did so. Surely enough, it was Bruce.

"Right here kiddo," He spoke and walked towards the table. Jill just blinked, first taking it in then smiled. "It's not like you would've been missed or anything," She joked and walked to the table along with Dick.

All of them sat and They began eating, except for Jill. She suddenly held out her hands and the two just stared at her, a piece of pasta handing from Dick's mouth. "Grace," the girl simply spoke and lowered her head. The two quickly followed along and lowered their heads also.

"Thank you for my new, wonderful and somewhat mysterious family. I am also grateful for Alfred who is so awesome and prepares our food every day. Amen" Jillian prayed out loud and raised her head again. "Okay, dig in." And so they did. Bruce seemed the hungriest of them all, wolfing down the pasta quickly but neatly. Unlike the other two who were stuffing their faces and laughing at eachother red sauced face. Bruce threw a napkin to each of them a cracked a grin, "A bunch of smart 3rd graders on my hands," He remarked and looked back down to his half-done meal.

Jillian swallowed the lump of food in her mouth and beamed at him. "The sad thing is, you're probably right!" She laughed. Dick smiled, shrimp visible on his eyetooth, "That's true, I'm pretty sure!" Jill's lips twitched in her attempt to hide her laughter. "Dick? You- you've got a little-" she gestured vaguely to her mouth. Dick furrowed his eyebrows and licked his tooth. He bared his teeth, his words slurring "Did I git it?" Jill nodded, and continued eating her meal.

Bruce smiled at their banter. "So how was school?" Jillian grinned and said in a strange voice: "Me learned good today!" Dick had just taken a sip of his iced tea, and very nearly did a spit take. He controlled himself just before he lost it, though, and once he swallowed, he burst out laughing. "Ahahahha!" He clutched his side. "Kudos, Jill. You have successfully made my day! Ahah!" He cackled, trying to calm himself down.

Jillian grinned, and continued eating the italian delicacy. "How was work?" She asked Bruce, returning to a generic conversation scheme. Bruce gave a ghost of a smirk, a quirk of the lips. "Me worked hard today!" Her eyes widened and she swiveled her head to look at Dick, then to Bruce. Dick did the same. It was utterly silent for a millisecond, followed by an eruption of giggles and guffaws emanating from the children. "I-hahaa- I honestly didn't see that coming!-hahaha!" Jill laughed. Bruce cracked a wider smile, and continued his synopsis of the work day. "It was actually pretty boring, I mostly did paperwork all day," He said, putting a forkful of pasta in his mouth. Jillian nodded, smiling at the moment that the family shared.

The rest of the dinner went by with comments said every now and then, and the occasional "mmm!" Alfred cleaned up the table, and Jill said, "I've got to write an essay for Ms. Coalver's class."

Dick's eyes widened. "Ah crap! I do too!"

Jill gave a weary smile. "I'm gonna head to my room and get started. If you need anything, you know where to find me," She stepped away from the table, singing the procrastinating song in her head.

_**(*)**_

The repetitive song ended up getting stuck in her head. _Great,_ she thought._ Darn catchy songs!_ She huffed and went upstairs to her room. She was fully prepared to begin her essay, opening word on her new laptop...ah, who was she kidding? She really didn't feel like writing it.

She minimized the word document, and saw that Skype was installed already on the computer. She raised an eyebrow, then quickly texted Chris.

_**Hey u got a skype?**_

She only had to wait a few seconds for his response.

**Yeah. Its "DontKickMySocks"** why?

_**Just got a laptop with a webcam. Mine is "CatmansLittleHelper" its long, but totally worth it!**_

**xD that should've been mine :p hold on let me add you.**

_**kk. I've gotta write an essay ( ._.) I should probably start now.**_

**You should. See, I'm out of school now. I dun gradumalated. No more essay's for me! no sirree!**

_**xD fine, fine. ttyl :D**_

**See ya!**

And on that note, she ended the conversation. She rolled her head back and let out a puff of air.  
She reluctantly began typing up the essay; it wasn't hard...it was just.._.boring._ The assignment didn't take her long, and she was finished way before she was remotely tired. She printed out the paper, proofread it twice, then slid it into a folder in her book bag.

She launched herself onto her bed, taking out her phone once more. She scrolled through her contact list, and decided to text Tina.

_**You up?**_

**Yeah. I've got a TON of homework. Did I ever tell you I hate Mr. Ripley?**

_**Aw. Man, I know that feel. I had to do an essay just now.**_

**But your good at essays and writing and stuff Dx**

_**You're****_

**-.-**

_**U mad?**_

**...no. But N E way, wat was the essay about?**

_**It was like, "Due to budget cuts, the Gotham City School board is considering discontinuing sports. Write to the school board and decide which you think should take effect. Include three valid points"**_

**...wut**

_**should sports be ban from schools**_

**oh. well thats boring.**

_**.-. i know.**_

**Oh! guess wut ( ._.)**

_**What?**_

**Today, I swear, My lunch got up and walked off of my tray.**

_***Disgusted Yao Ming Face* Euh! Thats gross!**_

**Dx the worst part is, I took a bite of it first**

_**EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

**Dx And even worse...Robbie ate the rest! *cries***

_**that kid... that kid needs help.**_

**I know, right? SHUT UP CAT, SERIOUSLY HES GOING "MREEEwyoyww! MREEEEEEEEEYYYYYYOOOOOWWWW?!"**

_**O.o wut**_

**Smokey! he's like so adorable but hes TOO FRIGGEN LOUD!**

_**... I'm kind of glad I don't have a cat.**_

**Don't you like, "adore" cats?**

_**There's a difference. I ADORE Catman. I LIKE cats...but they all seem to hate me ( ._.)**_

**ah. Well that sucks.**

_**Yeah. Anyway, did he shut up yet?**_

**Nope. He's like a wailing siren. A very annoying siren. Right next to my ear.**

_**Geez.**_

**Yeah ._.**

_**So hows everything back home?**_

**pretty good. Nothing really new.**

_**Well thats kind of disappointing ( ._.)**_

**Why?**

_**Because its like no one noticed I was gone D:**_

**I DID!**

_**-_- you know exactly what I meant.**_

**Well...There was this one thing...**

_**What?**_

**Ah, nevermind its not important.**

_**WHAT?!**_

**Nothing.**

_**TELL ME!**_

**Geez, fine. Eli asked where you were.**

_**YOU'RE LYING**_

**No I'm not. He seriously did.**

_**:O OMG! NO FRIGGEN WAY! OMIGOD ASDFURISKDKAKAKSHCB!**_

**yep. I told him you moved and he actually looked...**

_**WHAT?! WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?! TELL ME OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**_

**xD He actually looked...get this...DISAPPOINTED!**

_**NO WAY! HE'S GONNA MISS ME?!**_

**YES WAY!**

_**D'AWWWWW!**_

**I KNOW! Like really! He legit looked sad that you were gone!**

_**Oh. My. GAWD. Brb. I'm Gonna die.**_

**Don't die!**

_**HOW CAN I NOT?!**_

**Point taken.**

_**Wait! Wait! What about Sarah? Aren't they going out?**_

**No. They broke up like, the day before you moved...and I think...****he MIGHT... MAYBE... he might've wanted to ask you out.**

_**NOOOOOOOO D'''''''''x WHY WASN'T I THERE?! NO! Dx**_

**Well look on the bright side...you said you didn't want to date till WAAAY later on...**

_**SO?! I COULD'VE MADE AN EXCEPTION FOR ELI! HE'S FREAKING ELI CRANFORD!**_

**...Again...good point. But... I did say maybe D: don't get so down!**

_**D':**_

**Jilleh?**

_**D''':**_

**Oh dear... did I ruin yer mood for tomorrow?**

_**QnQ maybe... yeah tomorrow will be like a total disaster while i think and think and think of what could have been! WAIT**_

**Whah?**

Jill's head snapped up. _Adam East_. Her eyes widened, and she gave the creepiest smile she had ever given in her whole life. She bolted silently down the staircase, and saw Bruce sitting on the couch lazily, the remote in his hand.

Time seemed to move in slow motion.

Bruce was lifting the remote, about to change the channel. Jillian drew herself up, leaped from the middle of the staircase- over the banister- down to the living room sofa, and flew inches above Bruce's hand. She snatched the remote out of Bruce's unsuspecting grasp, and curled up into a ball on the other end of the sofa, guarding the remote like a dog with a bone.

Bruce was thoroughly surprised. _The heck?_ he thought, seeing Jillian seemingly fly over him. The remote was no longer in his hands. He did a double take, looking from the girl curled over the remote to his empty hand. He furrowed his eyebrows. "...What?"

Jillian had a creepy grin spread across her face, and she was...snickering. Or cackling. It was just...strange laughter.

"Bwaiehheaiehyaheih," she...laughed, looking up from underneath her eyebrows, her gaze focused on the television. Bruce couldn't contain a smile, and astonishingly, he couldn't even hold back his laughter. _Her laughter is contagious!_ He thought, shaking his head as he chuckled.

Jillian relaxed a bit, and settled herself more comfortably. She now sat criss-crossed on the sofa, the remote in the crease. She was leaning forward, as if she was hypnotized by the TV. Her hands were clutching her feet so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Bruce turned towards the television, wondering what made her so mesmerized. Apparently, it was an episode of Catman from the 60's. Bruce squinted at the screen, curious as to why she so adored the show. The puns were cheesy- and numerous- the clues made little to no sense, the effects were terrible, and Catman was..._chubby_. Not distinctly, but he definitely had a belly protruding over his belt.

He kept watching, though. He didn't exactly know why. At the end of the episode, Catman was caught in a death trap, and Bruce was wondering how the protagonist was going to get out of it. But the TV had a different idea.

**"Will our favorite feline be finished? Is this the end of Catman? Egad! Tune in tomorrow for the could be catastrophic climax! Same Cat-Time! Same Cat-Channel!"**

The credits rolled on the screen, and Bruce's eyebrows rose. He didn't even care that Jill was singing along with the ending song.

"Do dododododododo Do dododododododo Catman! dodododododododo Catman!..."

"Wait...what? How does he get out of the trap?" Bruce asked, looking over at Jillian. She beamed at him. "It should be coming on next," Jill slumped her back against the couch, waiting impatiently for the commercials to end.

The show finally returned, and Jill returned to her previous posture. Bruce shifted subconsciously into a pose similar to hers, and was watching the show, interested now.

Once the show ended, Jillian smiled, satisfied. "G'night, Bruce!" She said, giving him a quick hug and darting up the stairs.

Bruce just sat there, blinking after her. "G'night," he murmured to the now empty room.

* * *

_**A/N: **__** Hello! The link to the procrastination song is here: watch?v=Xi3aEGo8y-E**_

_**I know there was a lot of irrelevant text messaging, but...y'know. She is a teenager xD**_

_**A million internets to the WONDERFUL people who've reviewed :) You guys (and girls) make me happy!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is late- been distracted. Anyway, just warning you, there are song lyrics here, but they're parodies (made by me and my friend) so I hope that's okay. I don't own Batman or any related characters, and that makes me sad. Anywho, enjoy!**_

* * *

Jill woke up, grateful that today was Saturday.

_Is it bad to thank my Grandma that she died on a Wednesday?...Yeah, it is._

She shook her head and slid out from under the covers. She took a shower, unaware of the time, and not caring, either.

She chose one of her very many Catman tee-shirts, and a pair of gray, just-above-the-knee-length shorts. She wore her black converse boots, and left her hair down, swooshing it to the right side.

_Man, I love Saturdays! No school, no worries! Catman marathon, here I come!_ She thought gleefully, snatching her phone from the charger. Only then did she notice the time.

4:30 A.M.

Jillian did a double take. Twice. "What the heck?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Am I really up this early?" She peered out of the curtains, and her jaw hit the ground. It was pitch black outside, save for the moon, which even then was only a smudge of gray against a jet-black sky.

She blinked a few times, shook her head, then turned away from the window. Jill shrugged, picked up her laptop, and bounced quietly down the stairs. She glanced warily around herself to see if anyone else had woken up, but the house was in total silence. She bit her lip and slunk into the living room. Jillian sat on the couch, not bothering to turn on the lights, and plugged her headphones into the laptop. She sprawled out on the sofa, and logged on to her normal tabs- her favorite fan fiction website, her social media website, her rage comic website, and her favorite free online streaming website. Jill was content on the computer, waiting for 8:00 to roll around. _Why don't Saturday morning cartoons run ALL morning?_ She wondered as she read through a surprisingly accurate rage comic.

"I need a life," She whispered to herself, shaking her head. "If my Saturdays consist of vegging out and talking to myself, while almost every other teenager goes and does...whatever it is normal teenagers do on a Saturday, there's probably something wrong here," She pursed her lips in thought.

She continued surfing the interwebs- the only surfing she enjoyed- until she realized that it was 7:45. Smiling, she lowered the lid of her laptop, removed her headphones, and turned on the TV. She flipped to Vortexx- which used to be Kids WB- and watched as Sonic began.

Planning on staying on the couch until 10, she made herself comfortable, one leg supported by the arm rest, the other hanging off the side of the couch. She was spread across the entirety of the sofa, her torso twisted in an awkward-yet very comfortable- manner. Her laptop rested on her waist and hip, and her head was resting on the other arm rest, angled so that she could see both the TV and the screen of her laptop. Not wanting to get up, but getting chilly, she decided to be resourceful and cover herself with the nearby pillows, rather than walking all the way to her room for a blanket.

_Blankets are overrated, anyways._ She thought, smirking at her own laziness.

Bruce came down the stairs a bit later on, at first not noticing the giant lump on the sofa. He did notice the TV was on, though, but the rest of the mansion was dark. He furrowed his brows, and tilted his head, squinting to see what was on.

Whatever it was, it had to do with superheroes. He walked closer, straining to hear the show.

"Mornin', Bruce!" A muffled voice said, not too far away from him.

He didn't flinch, he just blinked. "Morning," he responded, looking over at the couch. His lips involuntarily twitched into a smile at the sight he was greeted with. A giant pile of pillows, with a leg sticking out of the side, and a forehead sticking out of the top.

"What're you up to?" Bruce asked, genuinely curious, the amusement plain in his voice.

"Nothin', really. Just sittin' here watchin' Justice Team Unlimited, reading fanfiction and vegging out. You?" The pile of pillows shifted, and now a pair of cerulean blue eyes were visible in between the shield of cushions.

"Nothing really, just passing time, sitting here," He responded simply, grinning down at her. He lightly shoved her legs to the side, and plopped down. He bent forward slightly, folding his hands and looked up at the screen. Jillian raised an eyebrow, looked to Bruce, the TV, then back to Bruce. The man caught the look she gave him and blinked, "Oh so a 26 year old man can't watch cartoons without being judged?" He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Jillian stared at him and her shoulders slightly shook, bursting out in a small fit of laughter. "Why do I get the feeling I'll end up saying something like that when I grow up?" She smiled and propped her head up on her hand. Finally the commercial had ended and they had arrived to the end of the show. Another cliffhanger. Bruce found the effects more believable this time, but then again, it was a cartoon. He noted that the strategy of the heroes were more logical than those of the 60's Catman.

"Erg. I hate cliffhangers," Jillian mumbled, upset that her favorite heroes hadn't completely saved the day. Bruce looked over at her. "You mean it's not coming on next?"

"Nope."

"What! Why? When'll it come on?"

"Doesn't work that way on Saturday mornings. You have to wait a week to see what happens. Saturday nights are a different story though."

"So, wait. I have to wait 'till next Saturday?"

"Yep." Jill popped her lips at the end of the word.

"Darn," Bruce sighed.

"I feel your pain, bro." She responded, and soon they were off, ranting about the events in the episode. This went on for almost ten minutes, until Bruce's phone buzzed.

_Really? I hate early bird villains. I'm supposed to be nocturnal for cryin' out loud!_ Bruce internally complained.

Bruce stood, earning a confused look from Jillian.

_Darn. Can't I have just _one_ day off?_ Bruce thought. He shrugged apologetically.

"I've got to go wake up Dick, we've got a father-son bonding thing out of town today."

"Ah," She responded, with an understanding nod.

"I hope you won't mind being home alone today; Alfred has went to deal with business elsewhere..." Bruce added in, trying to stay nonchalant.

"I don't mind," Jill smiled, nodding once again. _Oh yeah!_ She rejoiced mentally._ Home alone!_ She kept her thoughts a secret, holding loosely onto her calm face.

Bruce nodded back to her somewhat awkwardly, and started up the stairs. A few minutes later, Jillian saw them exit, each with a hurried goodbye to her. Jill acknowledged them in turn and waited a few minutes before yet another creepy grin spread across her face.

She laughed quietly, eerily, and unplugged the headphones from her laptop. She turned up the volume as loud as it could go, and quickly scoured through her start menu for her playlist.

_Aha! Found you,_ She thought, clicking the play button.

Music filled the mansion, echoing and growing louder. Jillian gave a wicked smile. One of her favorite songs were on. Iris. She had heard a parody to this long ago.

_**"And I don't want the world to see me,**_

_**'cause I don't think that they'd understand,**_

_**When everything's meant to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to be Uberman!"**_

She belted out, along with the music flowing from the speakers. She began swaying passionately to the sound, not really thinking about it.

The song had ended, and a more fast-paced song came on._ Hurricane!_

She started dancing like an idiot, not caring at all how she looked, and laughing at the irony of the words to the song.

_**"You'll dance to anything!**_

_**You'll dance to anything!"**_

She threw her head back in laughter, singing at the top of her lungs, and pausing at the more vulgar lyrics. Jill continued this with several other songs, trying out new dance moves (including the happy cat, one she made up when she got an A on a test and wrote her name "Catman") while shout-singing the words.

Her face lit up._ My microphone!_ She realized, and ran upstairs to her suitcase. She dug through it's contents, and pulled out a green and yellow plastic microphone. She had gotten it for Christmas from one of her friends who knew she adored singing.

Jillian took the stairs two at a time, racing back to the living room, the epicenter of the music.

She dramatically swished the microphone in front of her lips, and squinted readily at the wall opposite her. She began hosting an imaginary concert, making comments and being her own biggest fan. Jill sang as loudly as humanly possible, messing up lyrics and not having a care in the world.

Then, her ultimate favorite song came on._ KRYPTONITE!_ She thought ecstatically.

_**"Well I took a walk around the room to ease my troubled mind,"**_ She butchered the lyrics, just enjoying her own voice.

**_"I left my buddies lyin' somewhere in the sands of mine,_**

**_I watched them all float to the dark side of the pool,_**

**_I feel theres nothin' I can doooooooo, yeaaaaaah,"_**

She bobbed her head to the beat of the instrumental break, her eyes squeezed shut.

_**"I watched them all float to the dark side of the pooool,**_

_**after all I knew it had toby something to do with Mew.**_

_**I really don't mind what happens all to them,**_

_**as long as you'll be my friend to amend!"**_

Her favorite part was approaching. She knew these lyrics, but she changed them on purpose.

_**"IF I GO CRAZY THEN WILL YOU STILL CALL ME CAAAAT-MAN! IF I'M ALIVE AND WELL WILL YOU BE THERE HOLDIN' MY PAW I'LL KEEP YOU BY MY SIDE WITH MY NORMAL HUMAN MIGHT, KRYPTONITE...YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

Jillian swayed and jumped to every beat of the melody, not realizing that someone...or someone_s_ had been standing in the door.

_**"Whooooaaaaaahhhh oh oa-"**_ She stopped mid-vowel, nearly falling on her face.

Bruce and Dick were silent, standing in the doorway, their faces identical. They both had their poker faces on, and looked befuddled.

Jillian blinked, her face now mirroring theirs. It was completely silent for about a minute, the laptop having paused at the end of the song.

"..."

"...how long have you been standing there?" She asked, slowly inching the plastic microphone behind her back, the poker face staying perfectly in place.

"...Long enough," Bruce said, his face still the same as well.

It was silent for a few more seconds. Jill blinked.

"...oh. Well then. I...I- uh. I need to...I need to...use the bathroom. Yeah, the bathroom," she said, walking backward slowly. She then turned around, and darted up the stairs.

Dick was the first to break his poker face as he looked at her retreating figure. His lip twitched, and he burst into a loud fit of laughter. Bruce smiled back and scratched the back of his head, "We've been smiling a lot more since she came in the house," He stated and Dick looked at him once he had calmed his laughter. "She's like that little puppy that comes running to you to cheer you up after a hard day," Dick finished off and his eyes softened.

Jillian ran into her room and closed the door quickly, her face red. She slammed into her bed and hugged her microphone close, her body frozen as the thoughts ran in her head. She was smiling but subconsciously her face burned on. She curled up and grunted out a sigh, looking to her cat-clock. Time had passed faster than she had thought...

She gazed around the room, and caught her reflection in the mirror. _The heck?_ She furrowed her brow. _I'm blushing!_ Her mouth dropped open._ I never blush!_ She touched her cheek, marveling at the blood rushing to her face.

"Oh. My. GAWD." She said. "I sooooooo have to tell Tina," she blinked at her reflection, still in awe of her blush.

Jill reached for her phone only to feel it vibrating anyway. She blinked and looked to it, seeing Chris's name. She opened the text and read through.

**Get on skype**

She texted back an okay and began for her laptop... only to realize it was in the living room... Jill winced and tiptoed to her door, opening it and scanning the hall. She zoomed through dramatically, singing her own theme song along the way and crouched by the staircase. _Quiet..._ she thought and glared slightly. She sat on the stairs and began dragging her bottom on them to make less noise... plus it was fun. Finally her main objective came in sight and she ran to it, grabbing onto her still new laptop, hugging it close to her chest. Slowly, Jill tiptoed towards the stairs only to hear a humming from the end of the room towards the door. Her head turned quickly to see Dick._ Kryptonite?_ She thought, staring at his back now._ He doesn't even realize I'm here..._ Jill crouched and tiptoed some more but jumped and nearly dropped her laptop when Dick spoke, "What's the name of that song?"

Jill paused and turned her head towards Dick again. He was smiling... not mockingly but that boyish smile you would usually see from a boy his age. She grinned, now a little more proudly, "Kryptonite," She responded. Dick grinned wider, "Thanks!"

Jillian nodded, then strolled casually back to her room, a polar opposite from what she had done previously. She set her laptop down on the side table, logged on to her skype and almost immediately received a video call from Chris. Jillian opened her laptop in a single quick movement and plopped on her bed. She clicked on the Skype icon and answered Chris's call. His image flashed white then regulated into the young adult she had seen on the plane three days ago. Jillian smiled and waved to him and he nodded back. " Heyyo!" Jillian greeted him.

"Allo!"

"So! About-" She began once more

"Comicon! 20 days, 7 hours, 6 minutes, and-" He looked to his watch, "52 seconds..."

Jillian stared at him and she tilted her head.

"Uhm. Cool?" She said, not quite sure how to respond.

"Oh! By the way, my friends are comin' with. You ever heard of the Justice Team?"

"Duh!"

"Welllll...THERE'S A REAL VERSION OF THAT, TOO!"

"OHMYGOD!"

"I know, right?! It's called "the Justice League" It's really epic!"

The conversation continued, with random outbursts of unexpected facts and statistics about superheroes, both fictional and...er, real. They freaked out together at the most trivial of things, marveling at each others knowledge of their favorite crime-fighters. After a particularly strange bout of trivia, Chris had to go with a hasty goodbye. She laughed and bade him farewell.

Jillian logged out of her skype account and shut her laptop.

_RAHHRURHUHSU_

She looked down in surprise...her stomach just..._screamed_ at her. "Am I really that hungry?" She asked herself. She furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, walking down the stairs. Jillian scanned the hall to see there still was silence in the area, the two seeming to have gone their separate ways and left this eerily quiet room behind.

Jillian sighed and went into the kitchen, which seemed a to look a lot more complex than she had thought. It was like a restaurant style cookery. Jillian scanned the room and had to take a step back to be able to take it all in. She walked further in and had to take a second glance to see what was actually food storage and what was not. She began browsing cabinets and found a promising loaf of bread.

_Mmmm. Sandwich._ She very nearly drooled, already imagining the taste of the sharp cheddar cheese on her tastebuds, coupled with the sweet cadences of flowing turkey and the softness of the fluffy wheat bread.

She hungrily made the sandwich, taking extra care to make sure she enjoyed it. She built up the suspense before the first bite, and slowly munched the simple yet delicious food. Jillian could have sworn that she heard a heavenly chorus sing a harmonious and pleasant chord. _Oh my cheez-its. Best. Sandwich. Ever._ She smiled happily, and proceeded to write a note to Bruce.

_**Hey Bruce,**_

_**I went exploring, hope you don't mind! I should be back soon, probably by like four. I already ate a sandwich, so don't worry about me starving or anything : )**_

_**-Catman**_

Jillian smiled as she signed her "name", knowing that Bruce would guess who it was, if he didn't already know.

She strolled out of the door, planning on just wandering around Gotham, to see if she found anything of interest. And interest she found.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter, it was SO fun to write. As always, reviews are appreciated- and feel free to PM me with suggestions and stuff, even just to say hi. : )**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry this is late! I really need to set reminders for myself or something. xD Anyway, Enjoy! I don't own Batman or any related characters, but I'd love if I did! :D See you at the bottom!**_

* * *

The city was pactfull off lights, vendors, commercial items, no first time visitor would be bored here. Jillian smiled, keeping up with her every direction so as not to lose her sense of navigation. For about five minutes, she was just walking alongside every other passerby, feeling like some tourist. Suddenly a small black flash passed her feet and she moved aside so as not to trip._ A puppy!_ Jillian thought as her eyes widened._ Wait, a puppy?! In a street like this?!_

Jillian's instinct was to take off towards it. So she did. Jill ran swiftly, dodging the barrage of people heading in her direction, slid in between at some of the heavier crowds, all while she kept an eye on the small runt. She had just about reached it but the intelligent canine turned the corner into an open alley, crossing the block. Jillian huffed tiredly and took off also, nearly skidding into the wall in front of her. After stumbling a few times and regaining her balance, Jill swiped at the dog just in time before they reached the road. Jillian's breath was fast and tired as she looked at the speeding cars in front of her. "Why you little-" She frowned, pursed her lips and turned the pup so it would look at her only to find a larger-than-the-puppy bratwurst sausage in its mouth. The runt lowered its ears and wagged its tail. She studied it's black, medium-short, shaggy coat and nicked right ear. Jill just blinked, "Adorable puppy!" She squeaked and hugged it, earning a small, muffled protective growl.

The puppy then began to squirm in her hands and Jillian huffed at its persistence. And without a single warning or expectation, the runt dropped the sausage, barked and kicked at Jill and slipped right out of her grasp during the time of surprise. It quickly scooped up the sausage and took off yet again. "Darn it!" She shouted, already exhausted but her mind and heart unable to just let it run like that, now knowing it had food and that other dogs may want it. So she yet again took off after the small pup.

This time it seemed that the pup learned a few things, making its way through more curves and was now heading towards a small park. Jillian followed the puppy toward the recreational nature reserve, and as the dog ran, Jill did not pay attention to her surroundings. It seemed like the pup didn't either. While avoiding one person it bumped into another and fell on its bottom. The male who the runt had bumped into looked down at the small creature and tilted his head. He bent down and picked it up.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

Jillian's head rose to see it wasn't a stranger but an..._ acquaintance._

"Jillian?" He continued his question, realising that he knew her.

"Hi, Avery..." Jill said, a bit uncomfortable. "And uh, no...he's not mine. At least I think it's a he..." She finished.

"Oh. Well, whose is..." He checked. "He?" Jillian shrugged, and gestured vaguely around herself. "I've no idea. He was just running around and I followed him," She pursed her lips and shrugged once more. "So you're a dog person?" He asked and smiled. Jillian paused and then nodded acceptingly, "More towards it, I guess," She shrugged.

Avery smiled, "Same here! See we already have things in common," He chuckled, ready to go into a conversation, but before he could speak someone had called out from behind them, "You flirting again, Avery?"

It was a rather tall adolescent male with chestnut colored spiked hair and hazel-green eyes. Jillian looked up and froze, looking right at him.

_Dude!_ She thought, tearing her eyes away from him so that she wouldn't end up staring- despite how much she wanted to. _That is one pretty guy!_ She just barely kept the smile from her face as her gaze returned to Avery. Jillian raised an eyebrow, questioning him. "_Are_ you flirting with me?" She teased, simply because she could.

Avery smirked. "Of course babe," He said this casually. Jillian blinked then laughed, "Sorry Avery, I'm not in the mood for bait," She spoke and raised a playful eyebrow.

Avery pouted and he poked her nose, "But I wants," He spoke.

Jill flicked his hand away, "Nope, you no gets!"

Jillian suddenly looked around herself._ Crap. Where am I?_ She mentally face palmed._ Drat! Now I'm lost. Great job, smart one!_ She rebuked herself. Her lips twitched in annoyance at her own stupidity. Avery smirked once more, mistaking the meaning of her lip-twitch.

"I gets what I wants," He replied smartly. Jillian was about to argue, then thought better of it, consoling herself with a simple shake of the head.

The dog peed while Avery was holding him. _Good boy!_ She thought.

"You gets what you _deserves_," she retorted with a smirk of her own. Avery looked disgusted. "Aw, gross!" He complained. He handed the dog to the boy who was standing behind him. "You take him, Danny!" The boy who had been called Danny reluctantly took the dog that had been thrust into his arms. "Wait wha-? D'aww!" He said, staring directly into the dog's big, adorable brown eyes. "He's sho cute!" Danny cooed, pressing the dog's face against his own.

Avery raised an eyebrow, and huffed slightly at his strange reaction. Jillian smiled but Avery once again took her attention off of Danny and back to him. He regained that smooth act and tilted his head, "I'll walk you home if you'd like, I've lived here all my life so I know just about any place in Gotham," He chuckled. Jillian frowned, unsure about this situation given to her. Seemed not only did she get distracted chasing the pup, but she had spent approximately an hour or so to find, re-find, and catch him. She was about to decline, but then she stopped herself. _He knows his way around Gotham. You don't. Do you want to get lost...er? More lost? There. That's it. More lost._ Jillian blinked, and grudgingly accepted his offer. "Uh...sure. I...I guess."

Avery looked at her expectantly.

"Oh! Oh yeah. I live at Wayne Manor. Don't have an address for ya, though." She said, mentally facepalming at her own stupidity._ If he's going to walk you home idiot, he's going to need to know where you live!_ Which, admittedly, was a bit more information than Jill wanted to give him.

"You're a Wayne?" This came from Danny, who suddenly stopped petting the puppy and looked intently at her. Jill's heart leapt into her throat.

"Kind of...I- I'm adopted." She stammered, not ashamed, just a bit flustered. Danny nodded slowly, looking back down at the dog. Avery turned to her and grabbed her arm. "C'mon babe," he smirked.

Her head tilted and lowered ever so slightly, and she almost instantly regretted the decision to let Avery walk her home. _This is going to be pure torture,_ Jill complained inwardly.

Jillian sighed and walked about a step behind him, slightly in a trudge. Avery noticed this and looked behind her. He smiled softly and slowed down to her pace, swaying slightly with her steps. Jill blinked and looked at him strangely.

"So the Wayne Manor... impressive. How'd you end up there?"

"Grandma died." She simply stated.

Avery stiffened and scratched the back of his head, "Oh sorry," He paused, "If it makes things better, I'm not all that well off when it comes to family," He began.

Jillian tilted her head, "How so- if you don't mind my asking?"

"Issues with parents. They got a little too deep in over their heads and-"

Out of nowhere, a beanbag chair whizzed past their heads, Jillian instinctively ducked, and Avery quickly followed suit...but not quick enough. The comfy chair had hit the side of his head, not too badly, but it still hurt.

"Ouch!" He complained, rubbing his temple. Jillian tried and failed to contain her laughter. She snorted out her amusement and Avery playfully glared at her.

"Catch that chair!" A random and distant voice yelled from somewhere behind them. This time-if only just this once- Avery and Jill's faces were identically skeptical. "What the heck?" Jillian said, more confused than a second grader in a calculus class.

"...I have no idea," Avery responded, shaking his head and sounding equally befuddled. There was silence between them for about a second, followed by a burst of laughter.

Conversation stemmed from that strange occurrence, leaving behind the previous angsty topic.

"Who in their right mind would throw a beanbag chair?"

"Who said anyone threw it? It could have been flying."

"Since when has there been flying bean bag chairs? OH MY GOD. If there was I would be _all_ over that."

"Bean bag chairs are epic. No doubt about it."

"Heck yeah!"

By the time they'd both realized, the manor was close and Avery blinked in surprise at the view. "Bigger than I remembered," He murmured in awe at the mansion.

Jillian smiled knowingly at him. "Yeah. I got lost in there a few times," She admitted, chuckling at her failure. Avery smirked as they passed through the tall gates and onto the small walkway.

Jill finally reached the door to the manor and looked at Avery- who had followed her- awkwardly. Avery paused and looked right back at her. As if by mental command, his flirty gaze returned. He looked right at her and Jill tilted her head, confused. He took a step closer and smiled, "This was really fun, Jillian," He spoke and let out a small laugh. Jill attempted to take a step back but he took her hand and she stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm glad we got to know each other a little more," he moved his hand to her chin and Jill's eye twitched. "Yeah, I'm really glad..." He mused on, his head gently moving closer capturing Jill in the midst of his teal eyes.

Their heads were about a foot away before the door opened in an inaudible flash, revealing two males, one short and the other towering in comparison. They were dark silhouettes, their eyes glinting white and fiery. Two knuckles cracked in unison from each and by the time Avery and Jill knew it, lover-boy was sent flying backwards by both of their fists. Jill yelped and looked right at him, unsure what had happened. "Stay away from her, punk!" Bruce and Dick shouted then, coming from the darkened room with their fists still clenched. Jillian bit her lip as Avery's eyes widened and he stumbled backward. She tried her hardest, but she couldn't help the smile slowly spreading across her face. Jill had no idea why she was grinning like an idiot, but she knew she'd better stop before she was confronted by a hoard of questions from Bruce and Dick. Her lips twitched in a vain attempt to quash the smile. The fear was plain on Avery's face as he stumbled off, almost running through the gate with a very subtle and quick wave to Jill. She nodded ever so slightly, a little quirk of her fingers in a semi-wave back to him.

Bruce followed Avery with his eyes, glaring. He turned his gaze to Jillian, the glare softening, but still obviously there.

"Care to explain?" He queried.

Jillian tensed and her shoulders gave a small jolt. Her head slowly turned towards Bruce and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Heh. Uh, well, funny story..." She trailed off, glancing quickly up at him, then lowering her gaze after accidentally making eye contact. "Uh, yeah. Well, uhm. That kid's Avery- He's in my chorus class- and uh, well, uhm... there was this puppy, and then a beanbag chair went _whoosh_, and then, uh. Yeah," She rambled, not really thinking her words through.

There was a slight pause while all three of them processed what she had said._ That made no sense,_ Jillian mentally face palmed._ Holy crud. What the heck? How did I even say that? Diarrhea of the mouth, much?_ Jill scolded herself and squeezed her eyes shut, cursing herself and her habits of being an imbecile.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her answer, further questioning her. Jillian heaved a deep sigh and responded, "To be completely honest, I have no idea _what_ was going on..." she looked up at him once more, widening her eyes to show that she was, in fact, telling the truth. Dick had still been glaring at the spot where Avery had vanished from, then suddenly looked at Jill. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" She very nearly smiled at her little brother, for she could plainly see him bristling at Avery. "No, he didn't," Jill replied, slightly ducking her head. Bruce's lips tightened momentarily, then he put a large hand on her shoulder, and jerked his head toward the manor. "C'mon, let's go inside," he said.

_He sounds...protective._ She almost smiled. I like it, she thought, a shadow of a smile passing across her face. She followed Bruce and Dick inside, slightly shrinking into herself.

It had been an hour until things settled down from _awkwardly-silent_ to _good-enough-silent._ Jillian, sitting quietly in her bed with all the lights off and curtains closed so that she was free from distraction, managed to wrap her mind around what had happened after a load of reruns and frustrated grunts. She finally decided to get off her bed and get the laptop from her desk. Tina had to know... she was that little part of sanity Jill needed to piece together a puzzle.

Jill reached over to the desk, and logged onto her laptop, entering the long-but obvious- password. Eight "dodo"'s followed by "Catman". She inwardly sang as she typed, the repetitive song playing in her mind. She clicked on the Skype logo, and waited impatiently for the program to load. When it was finally up, she immediately texted Tina.

_**Skype. NOW.**_

Jillian bounced her leg impatiently, and didn't have to wait very long for a call from Tina. She accepted. Jill didn't even wait for the picture to correct itself.

"OH. MY. GOD! YOUWON'TBELIEVEWHATJUSTHAPPENED!" She blurted out in a whisper-yell.

Tina stared at the screen, and blinked a couple of times. "...What?"

"OH MY GOD! Just, oh my God! I...I can't even-! Like, really!" Jillian began to spaz out, per her normal excited behavior. She buried her face in her hands, ran her hands through her hair, and stared wide eyed right into the built in camera.

"Jilleh? Are you breathing? JILL. Calm down!" Tina laughed. "What happened?"

"Okay, so, like, remember I mentioned Avery? Yeah, well, he like, okay, so I was like, just exploring in Gotham and like...Okay, well there was this puppy, and I almost tripped, and like I followed it cuz I thought that it was going into the street, and I caught it, then it got away again, and like, it ran to a park, and it bumped into Avery, and then there was this cute guy behind him, and anyway, so like, the dog peed on him-Avery, not the cute guy- and then like me and Avery started talking and then I realized I was lost, and then he offered to walk me home, and then like I was all like, 'uh, sure, I guess' and then we started walking back and then OMIGOD it was so weird this beanbag chair like flew right by us! and anyway we got home and...and...Gah! I can't!" Jillian-once again-began to blush.

Tina stared at the screen, processing what Jill had said and then finally sent in a delayed, "What, what?! Jillian spit it out!"

Jillian bit her lip, her face flushing a deeper shade of red. "I...I can't!" Jill ran her hand across her face.

"Niu! Tell me! WHAT?!" Tina yelled into the camera, gesturing wildly around herself.

Jill looked torn, one part of her so badly wanting to burst out and tell her friend, the other far too shy. She bit her lip once more. "Okay... well...okay so we walked to the front door...okay and like, he had followed me, and I was all like 'huh?' and he was like 'I had a good time blah blah blah' and then I went to back up and he like grabbed my hand keeping me there, right, and then he like looked straight into my soul I swear, and then he said something else and moved his hand to my chin and I almost like, died! Okay, so yeah he started leaning in and like I swear I was going to like, have a heart attack or something, and then Bruce and Dick opened the door and they like punched him and he like flew backward and then they were all like 'stay away from her!' and I was all like 'ohmiGod!' well I was thinking that, I didn't actually say it, and then...yeah," She finished, gulping in air.

Tina stared at her screen, wide-eyed. She paused and opened her mouth, nothing coming out. Finally after about a minute of silence and pointed to her camera accusingly, "Cheater!" She called out.

Jillian gasped. "How dare you! Wait, what? How am I a cheater?" She tilted her head, and her eyes narrowed.

Tina stuck out her lip in a pout, "Eli was all goo goo eyed for you, remember our talk? And now here you are, not much later, already falling for a guy!" She spoke, roughly but childishly at the same time.

Jillian was taken aback. "Hey! That is_ so_ not my fault! Okay, so first, I'm_ Not_ falling for Avery. Secondly, Eli _never_ showed _any_ such signs when I was back home. He had a chance long before I moved!" She became indignant, trying vainly to defend herself.

Tina drew herself up in front of the camera. "It is too your fault! When-"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

_"Is not!"_

_"Is too!"_

**"IS NOT!"**

**"IS TOO!"**

**"WHAT ARE WE EVEN ARGUING ABOUT?!"**

**"I HAVE NO IDEA!"**

"..."

"..."

The friends paused, both looking blankly into the screens. After a short pause, Jillian began to snicker. Tina followed up with a cackle. Soon, the girls were laughing to the point of tears and severe stomach aches.

When the laughter died down, Jill shook her head. "So. What's new with you?" She asked, tilting her head with a grin.

"Well...break is coming up this week. No big plans for it though," Tina shrugged looking indifferent.

"Aww! Lucky!" Jillian complained. "We don't have break till...till...I don't even know!" Her shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"Ha! Sucks for you!" Tina teased, and began chuckling.

"Jillian!" Bruce's voice called from below. She got distracted and looked down at the floor. "Yes?" She responded, furrowing her brow.

"C'mon! Dinner's ready!" Dick's voice echoed through the house. Jill's eyes widened. "Oh, gotta go. Text you later! Bye!" She said quickly, bidding her best friend farewell and signing off.

She sped off of her bed, rushed to the washroom and cleaned her hands, then took the stairs three at a time.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, again! I hope you liked! Not exactly action pact, but this story is still only beginning- those interested are in for a LONG ride. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, same bat-time (hopefully) same bat-channel!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello! I know this is up late... but I at least kind of made my deadline! I saw Man of Steel today and I DIED! IT WAS AN AMAZING MOVIE! OHMYGOD I LOVED IT. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I (sadly) don't own Batman.**_

* * *

Bruce had prepared several large platters of what looked like macaroni and cheese. It was basically cheese soup...she could only see a pool of orange and the occasional speck of pasta. She tilted her head and sauntered over to the table. Jill sat down, once again sandwiched between Bruce and Dick, a half smile on her face.

"So..." Dick said, looking hesitant before he reluctantly put a spoonful into his mouth. He stiffened as he chewed, then squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed.

Jillian raised her eyebrows, but took a spoonful as well, trying her best to keep a poker face as she ate. It was...good. Very soupy...but.._.good_. Cheesy..._Really_ cheesy...and liquidy...and stringy...but...yeah, not so good. She had disgusted herself while she was analyzing the flavor, and cringed slightly. "Ihth Gooh" Jill spoke through her macaroni... soup, nodding. Bruce looked at her, knowing the obvious already.

"Mhm." Bruce said sardonically. He hadn't taken a bite himself yet, but he'd gotten a feeling that he didn't do so well in cooking the simple meal. He looked warily down at the bowl, then haltingly put a portion in his mouth.

His eyes opened wide. "Euh!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "This is disgusting!" he squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed. He made a gagging noise shortly afterwards.

"It's not that bad," Jillian said, a wary smile on her face as she tried to console the man.

Dick and Bruce turned to her, blinking. "What kind of mac and cheese are you used to?" Dick asked, obviously shying away from the offending food.

"Oh, hush. I'm_ trying_ to be nice." Jillian pouted. She flicked a piece of pasta at him.

"Hey!" Dick exclaimed as the rubbery food hit him smack in the forehead. He fished around in his bowl, and came out with pasta oozing cheese. Dick pelted it towards Jillian, who immediately ducked, knowing what was coming. "Ha! Missed me!" She smirked in victory. The pasta hit the unsuspecting Bruce, who was still grimacing over his bowl of food. The macaroni slapped Bruce on the cheek, sliding down his face and leaving a trail of cheese. He blinked a few times, then slowly turned his head to face his kids.

They froze.

"He did it!" Jill blurted, pointing at Dick. "She started it!" He exclaimed plaintively. She was about to retort when suddenly a glob of food hit the back of her head. "Hey! Not fair!" She gasped, whipping her head around to face Bruce. She narrowed her eyes and dug into her bowl. She pulled a handful of goop out of the bowl and said, "This means war," Jill pelted the goop at Dick, who retaliated likewise, but missed her and hit Bruce. Soon, orange slime was visible on and around the table, and the three were soaking in it, laughing.

There was a small creak of the door and then it clicked. Alfred walking with his suitcase in hand. He heard the commotion in the dining room and tilted his head. Had he entered the wrong house?

Alfred walked into the dining room then, and was greeted by orange slime oozing off of the wall.

"Oh dear!" he exclaimed, seeing the house in its current disturbed state. The three of them stopped their laughter, and sobered immediately. "...Hi...Alfred..." the three said almost in unison. He raised an eyebrow then sighed. "I'm going to need a mop, a bucket, a -" He cut short as Jill began to push him out of the dining room. "Pardon me, Madam?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder confusedly. She beamed up at him, "You just got back. You need a break," Jill said, continuing her journey out of the room. "But I-" Alfred began once again.

Dick then cut in this time, "Come on Alfred, you need it," He said and gave him a thumbs up. Alfred looked like he was about to argue, but Jillian slammed the door on his face with a confident sounding "We got this,"

As soon as she heard his footsteps fade, she closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked up at the two with wide eyes, "We don't got this," Jill heaved a deep sigh and glanced around the room at the mess. She slumped her shoulders, "I'll get the walls. Dick, the table, Bruce..." she surveyed the area once more. "I'll help you with the floors once I'm done with the walls." The floor looked completely orange, a thick layer of liquid constipation waiting to happen.

The trio reluctantly began cleaning, each doing their fair share. When they finally finished the grueling task, they simultaneously huffed in relief.

"I am never cleaning again," Dick vowed solemnly, letting his head drop.

"I second that notion," Jill responded, raising a finger. Bruce looked at them and sighed again. He rested his head on his hand, and surveyed the area again. "I think we did okay," he nodded slightly.

Alfred chose that moment to walk in.

He gazed around the room, and a small smile formed on his face. "Jolly good, then." He looked at each of them in turn.

The quad moved to the living room, each choosing a spot on the sofa. Alfred took a seat next to the left armrest, followed by Dick, then Bruce, and finally Jill, who sat near the right armrest. Bruce had the remote and turned on the television, slowly browsing the channels, no real goal in mind.

_**"Ballpoint Banana!"**_

Jill snatched the remote from Bruce, a wicked grin appearing on her face. "Oh, yeah!" She burst out, leaning forward, recognizing what was on based on those two words alone.

The three males turned to her slowly, questioning her, for they did not realize what just so happened to be airing currently. She quickly glanced in their direction, then turned her attention back to the TV. "The 60's Catman movie is on," She rushed through the explanation, not wanting to miss any of the movie, though she'd already seen it about a billion times before.

The movie caught Dick's attention first, of the boys, and he was watching with interest as the plot unfolded. Bruce was second to be captured by the film, shortly followed by Alfred. The unlikely family sat there, vegging out on the couch, watching a cheesy superhero movie, and enjoying each other's company.

Every now and then, one of the boys would get confused, and Jill would excitedly explain the film, careful not to tell any spoilers.

Towards the end of the movie, however, since Jillian had grown accustomed to falling asleep to the classic, she struggled to stay awake. Her efforts were vain, though, and she was knocked out, dead to the world, her head collapsed on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce's eyes widened, and he turned his head slightly to look at the sleeping girl. He blinked a few times, not quite sure how to respond. The credits started rolling on screen, and Bruce was still as sedentary as a statue, looking at the girl.

"Shouldn't you take her to her room...?" Dick asked, somewhat sensing Bruce's confusion. He snapped out of it quickly, and slightly shook his head. "Yeah...yeah, I probably should..." he shook his head once more and blinked. He stood carefully, and lifted Jillian gingerly off the couch. Dick hid his amusement as Jill instinctively curled into a ball, still asleep in Bruce's arms.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi, again! PLEASEEEEE review! I love those! :D Anyway, hope you liked!**_


	12. Authors' note (sorry!)

_**Hey, everybody.**_

_**There's not gonna be a chapter this week- or anytime soon! I'm SO sorry! I've been having a bit of writers block, so this story is going on a short hiatus, really sorry, again! I'll post again- I promise! But it's gonna take a little while : / Sorry! So so so so sorry! I feel terrible! D :**_


End file.
